Jeanne De Sade
Jeanne De Sade '''- jedna z głównych postaci w '''The Legends of Slayers. 'Informacje' Historia Dawno, dawno temu... A właściwie to nie, w Crimzon, w arystokratycznym rodzie de Sade urodziła się dziewczynka. Na imię jej było Jeanne. Do szesnastego roku życia prowadziła typowe życie arystokratki, aż nagle, pewnego pięknego, słonecznego dnia jakiś bliżej nie określony frajer spróbował ją porwać. Jego próba spełzła na niczym, jednak trzeba było go ukarać. Jeanne była tak wkurzona, że postanowiła zrobić to osobiście. Spodobało jej się to. Od tego momentu potajemnie podglądała jak torturują więźniów w ich pałacowych lochach. Z czasem sama zaczęła ich torturować, by móc to robić opłaciła kata żeby nikomu nie zdradził jej małej tajemnicy. Niedługo później jednak jej sekret wyszedł na jaw. I to z przytupem. Ojciec przedstawił Jeanne jej przyszłego męża. Tak bardzo jej się spodobał że prawie natychmiast chciała się z nim podzielić swoim fetyszem. Niestety, przeprowadzenie sesji bdsm na świeżo upieczonym narzeczonym to nie był dobry pomysł. Chłopak się przeraził i chyba nabawił się jakiejś fobii. Najgorsze w tym wszystkim było to że koleś był kimś ważnym no i zrywając zaręczyny narobił niezłej dramy, a że przyczyną tej dramy była Jeanne, jej ojciec postanowił wygnać córkę z Lyzeille do czasu aż cała sprawa przycichnie. Na wygnaniu szukała podobnych wrażeń jakie miała w lochach, na początku bezskutecznie lecz ostatecznie trafiła do sekty Hellmastera. Zgromadzenie przyjęło ją z otwartymi ramionami jako osobę odpowiedzialną za torturowanie ofiar. Kiedy mistrz sekty - Snillig - dowiedział się skąd pochodzi Jeanne, uknuł złowieszczy plan by przejąć władze w Lyzeille. Jako że Snillig był bardzo zdolnym mistrzem run jego głównym celem było odtworzenie jednego ze znaków nieba - runy władzy. Mistrz sekty z pomocą Mazoku Beatanny uwięził Jeanne po czym przeprowadził na niej serię tajemniczych eksperymentów oraz rytuałów. Po tych doświadczeniach została na plecach Jeanne pamiątka w postaci brzydkich blizn. Jednakże plany Snilliga nie wypaliły, w trakcie ostatniego rytuału sekta została znaleziona prze strażników Lyzeille i zlikwidowana. Razem z resztą akolitów Jeanne została postawiona przed sądem i skazana na śmierć przez powieszenie. Jednak z jakiegoś powodu człowiek imieniem Alfred postanowił ją uratować. Ułaskawił ją po czym załatwił robotę w zamkowych lochach Lyzeille. Jeanne od tego momentu ma nie zwracać na siebie uwagi, a w przyszłości będzie winna Alfredowi przysługę. Hej, przygodo! Przygoda ta rozpoczęła się w Atlas, stolicy Liseille. Dla Jeanne był to zwykły dzień w pracy. Jęki, krzyki, błagania o litość... I jak zwykle zero błagania o więcej. Gdy była w trakcie katowania Damiana drzwi do pomieszczenia otworzyły się z nieprzyjemnym zgrzytem, weszły nimi dwie... Postacie - rycerz i ryba. Chwilę później okazało się że mają tajną misję w której wziąć udział powinna także Jeanne. Czemu? Nie miała pojęcia. Otrzymała od przybyłych list napisany przez Alfreda, który zbyt wiele nie wyjaśniał. Jeanne dowiedziała się tylko że w ten sposób spłaci swój dług. Nie miała innego wyboru, więc kilka godzin później umówiła się z Alcolem i Albafiką przy bramie. Zrobiła szybkie zakupy, spakowała się i... Prawie by zapomniała. Kto będzie torturować więźniów?! A niech to... Mają szczęście. Dopóki Jeanne nie wróci, będą tylko głodować. 2 cool 4 school! Jeanne, Alcol i Albafika byli już w stolicy Kalmaart. Było to piękne, bogato zdobione miasto. Jedynym nie bogatym akcentem byli studenci. Mnóstwo studentów. Zapewne jak trójka bohaterów przybyli na wykład o runach. Zatrzymali się w jednej z trzech karczm znajdujących się w tym mieście. Alcol poszedł dowiedzieć się od tubylców czegoś na temat zajęć, natomiast Jeanne i Albafika szukali informacji wśród studentów siedzących w karczmie. Jeanne szybko wyciągnęła istotne informacje po czym wraz z rybnym kompanem przepiła wszystkich znajdujących się w budynku. Hehs... Amatorzy. Wykład miał się odbyć następnego dnia o godzinie 13 we wschodnim skrzydle pałacu. Bohaterowie mieli plan jak wydobyć informacje od Medifa na temat tajemniczych miejsc. Jeanne miała udawać studentkę, a jej towarzysze - ochronę. Wykład trwał w najlepsze. Jeanne nie miała zielonego pojęcia o runach, dla niej to tylko zwykłe znaczki. Zajęcia nie były nudne, ale też niczym nie zaskakiwały. Do czasu... Nagle w sali pojawiły się demony! Studenci i uczeni uciekli w popłochu. Zostali jedynie oni, Medif, facet z hełmem w kształcie ryby, oraz jakiś mężczyzna. Wszyscy rzucili się do walki. Nie szło im najgorzej, to tu, to tam padał jakiś demon. W trakcie walki, ni z tego, ni z owego, wszystkie potwory zniknęły. Za ich zniknięcie był odpowiedzialny człowiek stojący na środku - Polone. Był zainteresowany głównie Medifem. Umówił się z nim na spotkanie po czym zniknął. Mistrz run zwrócił się do Jeanne, Alcola i Albafiki z pytaniem kim są i po co do niego przybyli. Wcisnęli mu swoją bajeczkę, a raczej... Próbowali mu ją wcisnąć, jednakże uczony nie dał się tak łatwo nabrać. Od razu zorientował się że Jeanne nie jest studentką, ale mimo to spróbował im pomóc. Niestety bezskutecznie, nie wiedział jak miałby to zrobić. Niewiele zrozumiał z otrzymanego raportu gdyż bym on niekompletny. Odesłał ich z niczym. Jeanne, Alcol i Albafika wrócili do karczmy i zmienili taktykę, jednogłośnie uznali że bez zbędnych ceregieli przyznają się do swojej tajnej misji Medifowi oraz dadzą mu cały raport Fletchera. Alcol i Albafika jednak, nie chcieli zdradzić mu swoich prawdziwych imion, przedstawili mu się jako Kanu i Efotobore. Mieli tylko mały problem... Nie wiedzieli gdzie tym razem znaleźć mistrza run. Zapamiętali że spotkanie w sali wykładowej człowieka z hełmem ryby. Uznali że to od niego zaczną poszukiwania, bo jest dość charakterystyczny i mieszkańcy miasta powinni go kojarzyć. Nie pomylili się. Znaleźli go w Gildii Smoków Czasu, od niego dowiedzieli się gdzie w tej chwili znajduje się Nicolas oraz, że wraz z nim przebywa Medif. Dostali się do nich, poczekalni aż skończą rozmowę i po wyjściu Nicolasa weszli porozmawiać z run mistrzem. Szybko poszło, uczony przejrzał raport, podzielił się spostrzeżeniami po czym zaproponował wspólną podróż w jedno z tajemniczych miejsc o których wspomina dokument. Cała piątka następnego dnia ruszyła w podróż do kopalni, na miejscu zastali głęboką dziurę, na której ścianach były randomowe runy oraz słowo w języku Mazoku - Shatree. Ekipa szybko znalazła się na samym dnie, mogli przejść dalej, gdzie znaleźli salę tronową. W pomieszczeniu jednak nic poza tronem nie było. Zbyt wiele się nie dowiedzieli w tym miejscu. Jedno było pewne- stworzenie które się znajdowało w tej dziurze, zniknęło, nie zostawiając za sobą żadnych śladów. Nie było wiadomo gdzie jej szukać, ani czy jest agresywne. Zaniepokojeni wrócili do karczmy. Luli luli laj Bohaterowie dotarli do Zefilii, gdzie mieli znaleźć lorda - Meryla Goldrasa. Zaklepali sobie miejsce do spania w pewnej karczmie i rozdzielili się w poszukiwaniu informacji na temat tego mężczyzny. Jeanne połączyła siły z Alcolem. Razem poszli do biblioteki by dowiedzieć się czegoś o rodzie Goldras. Na szczęście książki były pomocne, Meryl okazał się Panem ziem wioski Baris oraz okolic. Był on również jednym z doradców królowej. Spotkali się późnym popołudniem wszyscy z powrotem w karczmie, uzgodnili że następnego dnia wyruszą do Baris, by nie nachodzić lorda późną porą. Nazajutrz, gdy byli już w wiosce ich oczom ukazała się warownia. Nie tego się spodziewali. Po lodzie można by oczekiwać raczej czegoś w rodzaju zamku. Mimo iż przybyło więcej gości niż było zapowiedziane, przyjęto ich z otwartymi ramionami. Nim spotkali się z lordem poznali barda - Farena. Wymienili parę zdań po czym lord zaprosił ich do siebie. Okazało się że... Jest z nim Polone! Jeanne nie wiedziała co on tutaj robi i jakim cudem był przed nimi. Ale najwyraźniej on i Goldras mieli jakiś wspólny interes. Meryl pokazał im obraz namalowany przez artystę znanego jako Ego. Przedstawiał on między innymi pierścień na którym zdaniem Goldrasa powinny znajdować się runy, w tym prawdopodobnie runa nieba! Ludzie lorda Zefilii odnaleźli miejsce przedstawione na dziele sztuki oraz przedstawiony na nim pierścień, jednakże żadnych znaków na nim nie było. Wieczorem nadszedł czas na kolację, goście zasiedli przy stole i zajęli się ucztowaniem. W międzyczasie gospodarz coś gderał, ale Jeanne nic to nie obchodziło. Zajęła się piwem. By posiłek był milszy towarzyszyły im pieśni grane przez niedawno poznanego barda. Nagle nastała ciemność.... Jeanne obudziła się wraz z resztą towarzyszy w lochach. Co się stało?! Okazało się że piwo było otrute, sprawiło że usunęli, a straż zabrała im ich rzeczy, po czym uwięziła pod ziemią. Ufff... Co za ulga, Jeanne przez chwilę pomyślała że się upiła taką małą ilością alkoholu. W celi obok znajdował autor obrazu - Ego! Od niego dowiedzieli się że na obrazie rzeczywiście umieścił runy, a Medif był w stanie je zobaczyć za pomocą swojej Mega Lupy. Według niego bardzo możliwe że to co zobaczył to runa nieba. Prawie wszyscy już wybudzili się ze śpiączki gdy niespodziewanie przybył grajek. Faren przyszedł ich wypuścić z celi. Trochę się pomęczył z kłódką i wszyscy byli wolni. Chwilę później Ego też. Wyszli cichaczem przez okno piętro wyżej. Faren znalazł ich ekwipunek i zaprowadził do pokoi gdzie się znajdowały. Zgarnęli swoje rzeczy, gdzieś w międzyczasie uśpili jednego strażnika, po czym poszli do pokoju Meryla w poszukiwaniu czegoś interesującego na temat run lub samego gospodarza. Weszli ostrożnie do pokoju lorda, przeszukali większość by sprawdzić czy go tam nie ma. Jeanne coś nie pasowało. Nikt nie stał na straży! W momencie gdy o tym pomyślała, odwróciła się w stronę drzwi, a jej oczom ukazał się Goldras. Miał ze sobą kilku pomocników i psa. Zaczęła się ostra walka. Dość długo to trwało, ale ostatecznie wszystkich załatwili, chcieli dalej przeszukiwać pokój lecz w posiadłości wybuchł pożar! Bohaterowie szybko ewakuowali się przez okno i oddalił się od warowni. Prawie nic nie zostało z budynku. Niestety ich konie również spłonęły w tej katastrofie, więc bardzo zmęczeni po walce musieli wracać pieszo do stolicy. W drodze Faren pokazał im list ukradziony w trakcie walki z sejfu Goldrasa. Był on od Polone'a, który kazał Goldrasowi nie wspominać o Pramiz i Rayu. Cokolwiek to miało znaczyć - musieli to sprawdzić. Do pracy by się szło! Do drużyny Faren przyłączył się na stałe. Jeanne jakoś bardzo się tym nie przejęła. Kolejny random w ich drużynie. Przynajmniej zdobył list od Polone'a. Każdy w sumie poszedł zajmować się czymś innym. Najważniejsze było to że Nikolas wraz z Albafiką poszli załatwić im transport do Pramiz. Alcol i Medif wrócili do resztek posiadłości Goldrasa by dowiedzieć się co spowodowało wybuch. Faren poszedł pobrzdąkać na lutni i pozarabiać na ulicy, natomiast Jeanne została w karczmie, popiła trochę, a przy okazji dowiedziała się co nieco o Reiu. Okazało się że jest on Arcykapłanem, młodym a do tego zdolnym. Znany był jako uzdrowiciel kalekich. Ostatni raz widziano go w Dorutohałt. Gdy wszyscy wrócili do karczmy, ustalili że nie stać ich na powóz w tej chwili, więc muszą się wybrać do gildii pracy by zarobić parę groszy. Nicolas wybrał już im zadanie. Załatwienie kilku bandziorów całkiem niedaleko. Łatwizna. Po wykonaniu zadania poszli wszyscy razem do gildii. Jeanne przy okazji założyła sobie tam konto. Po drodze wzięli jeszcze jedno zadanie do wykonania, dodatkowe srebrniaki zawsze spoko. W mieście Leiqueen mała przerwa na winko oraz walkę na spinele. Jeanne chyba będzie w to dobra! Później znaleźli się w mieście Torfog, to tutaj mieli odnaleźć i schwytać Czarną Owcę. Zrobili szybki wywiad. Dowiedzieli się o Owcy tyle że można ją spotkać tylko w czasie burzy. Mieli szczęście, akurat tego dnia pogoda im sprzyjała. Rozdzielili się. Jeanne poszła z Farenem i Nicolasem, a reszta szukała gdzieś indziej. Droga Czarnej Owcy skrzyżowała się z drogą ekipy w której była Jeanne. Dobrze się stało. Zaczęli walczyć. Na początku Faren próbował złapać Owcę na linę i związać. Nie udało mu się to jednak i dopiero później Jeanne załatwiła Owcę. Odebrali pieniądze i ruszyli w dalszą drogę do Priamiz. Pod drzewem W drodze do Dorutohaut ich woźnica - Borys zarządził przerwę. Jeanne i Nicolas postanowili z niej skorzystać i wyprostować nogi. Nagle usłyszeli krzyk. Spojrzeli po sobie i biegiem ruszyli do źródła hałasu. Na miejscu zobaczyli wielkiego Trolla który próbuje zabić chłopca! Pokonali potwora po czym chłopak okazał się synem burmistrza Dorutohaut, który uciekł swoim dwóm opiekunom. Marco (tak się nazywał chłopiec) zaprowadził ich do swojego ojca by wybawiciele dostali nagrodę za ratunek. Miasto tętniło życiem, mieszkańcy wyglądali świetnie, a w mieście było mnóstwo bujnej zieleni. Ich wynagrodzeniem były informacje na temat arcykapłana Reia. Dowiedzieli się, że kapłan przybył do Dorutohaut by leczyć ludzi, chwilę u nich popracował po czym dowiedział się o katastrofie w Pramiz. Natychmiast tam wyruszył, ale nic nie wskórał. Wrócił skąd przyszedł, pożyczył pieniądze od burmistrza, wyruszył w stronę Torfog po czym wieści o nim przepadły. Następnego dnia byli już w Pramiz. Wioska ta wyglądała paskudnie, wszędzie groby, martwa ziemia, totalne pustki. Jeanne od momentu wejścia do Pramiz zaczęły boleśnie doskwierać blizny na plecach. Ale nie przejęła się tym zbytnio, pomyślała że to od nadchodzącej zmiany pogody lub czegoś podobnego. Nie było tam żywej duszy. Rozdzielili się by szybciej przeszukać wioskę. To był błąd. Zaatakowały ich demony. Było ich całkiem wiele, ale poradzili sobie z nimi. Wrócili z powrotem do sąsiedniego miasta by uleczyć rany i obgadać co będą robić dalej. Początkowo chcieli spędzić noc w Pramiz by zobaczyć czy pobyt w tamtym miejscu wpłynie na nich jak wcześniej na mieszkańców. Jednakże musieli się do tego przygotować. W międzyczasie Nicolas dowiedział się że w Dorutohaut od około miesiąca jest tak pięknie, zielono i nikt nie choruje. I w tedy ich trybiki w głowach zaczęły pracować. Domyślili się że za wszystko jest odpowiedzialny Rei. To on, najprawdopodobniej za sprawą runy leczył tubylców, ale przy okazji wysysał życie z wioski obok. Natychmiast wyruszyli do Torfog. Na miejscu Faren wyczaił że kapłan, którego szukają za pożyczone pieniądze od burmistrza kupił łódź. Kampania zgodnie uznała że wynajmą łódź i popłyną na najbliższą wyspę. Po drodze zaatakował ich potwór morski i dwa węże. Na Newural rozdzielili się. Jeanne dowiedziała się że arcykapłan najprawdopodobniej swoją łodzią popłynął na wyspę Landrod, ale nikt ich tam nie zawiezie bo po drodze grasuje wielki potwór. Ostatecznie im się udało. Mieli szczęście, po drodze nie spotkali potwora. Na Landrod Jeanne coraz bardziej odczuwała ból pleców, czuła także jakąś niewyjaśnioną energię. Znaleźli tam również odpowiedź na pytanie czemu potwór ich nie zaatakował. Bo nie żył. Leżał martwy na piasku. Znowu jakby coś wysysało życie. Jeanne kierowana dziwną mocą poprowadziła wszystkich ku centrum dżungli znajdującej się na wyspie. W lesie tropikalnym było strasznie gorąco, głośno i cięęęężkooooo. Wszyscy byli otumanieni. Niestety po drodze Jeanne niezauważenie odłączyła się od grupy. Na szczęście szybko Faren znalazł ją całą i zdrową. By uniknąć następnego ewentualnego rozdzielenia się, przewiązali się liną. Potem mieli trochę mniej szczęścia. Najpierw znaleźli zwłoki kilku mężczyzn, a następnie to co ich zabiło - wielkie mięsożerne drzewo. Walka z tą rośliną była długa, trudna i męcząca. Cudem wszyscy przeżyli. Dalej szli w kierunku centrum, po drodze jednak pogryzły ich komary przez co Jeanne zachorowała na egzotyczną gorączkę. Dotarli do środka wyspy. Między drzewami ich oczom okazała się wielką przestrzeń na której środku stała chatka. Na zewnątrz domku wybiegli Rei i Polone. Kłócili się. O co się pokłócili dowiedzieli się będąc już wewnątrz chatki. Arcykapłan wszystko im wyjaśnił. Mieli rację odnośnie katastrofy w Pramiz. Rei za namową Polona, który okazał się Shinzoku, używał runy cyklu życia do leczenia innych. Znak sam pojawił się na jego ręce i szkoda było nie skorzystać z jego dobroczynnych mocy. Niestety moc nie brała się znikąd. By uleczyć kogoś, trzeba było poświęcić życie kogoś innego. Kapłan jednak o tym nie wiedział i używał runy ile wlezie. W Pramiz gdy odkrył co narobił, uciekł od ludzi by nie zrobić już nikomu innemu krzywdy. Ogólnie razem z Polone'm wyjaśnili im ile mogli. Między innymi czemu się tak źle czuli idąc w stronę chatki. Chodziło o to że runy wytwarzają presję, czyli tak jakby oznaczają swoje terytorium. Wtedy Medif zorientował się że przecież Jeanne wiedziała w którą stronę iść. "Wytłumaczyła" im że w sumie nie do końca wie jak to robi, po prostu czuje jakąś energię no i strasznie bolą ją plecy. No i wtedy się zaczęło. Wszyscy chcieli by się rozebrała! NIE BYŁO TAKIEJ OPCJI!!!!! Wrócili do łódeczki. Na miejscu spotkali małą dziewczynkę ryboludzia, miała ona jakąś pieczęć, była nieprzytomna i bardzo wysuszona. Na morza dnie "Pff... Na co komu umiejętność pływania. Nigdy mi się nie przyda!" Jeanne też tak myślała. Aż do teraz. Po odratowaniu rybodziewczynki przez Albafikę i Reya dowiedzieli się że poszkodowana jest księżniczką podwodnego królestwa. Została ona wysłana po pomoc, bo w pobliskiej wiosce dzieje się coś dziwnego i ryboludzie źle się czują. Bohaterowie decydują się zejść pod wodę (bo przecież co może pójść nie tak jeśli tylko jedno z nich umie pływać). Na dnie poznają legendę o ryboludzkim bohaterze Rugonisie i jego walce z potworem Luką. Bestia została zapieczętowana runami w ruinach. Tubylcy myśleli że to przez stwora gorzej im się żyje, jednak za to mógł być odpowiedzialny znak na dłoni Reya. Postanowili jednak sprawdzić runy znajdujące się w ruinach. Na miejscu zaatakował ich Gang Rekina, który pokonali w mgnieniu oka. W rzeczach pozostawionych przez wrogich ryboludzi znaleźli między innymi list napisany przez ojca do syna. Był o powrocie dziecka do społeczeństwa. Dalej znajdowała się sala, lecz była ona cała zalana wodą. Albafika jako że tylko on umie pływać wskoczył zobaczyć co znajduje się w pomieszczeniu. Długo nie wracał, więc Nicolas postanowił skoczyć za przyjacielem. W ciężkiej zbroi. Bez umiejętności pływania. Aha. Powodzonka. Jeanne i reszta która została nie wiedziała co robić więc zrobili sobie małe pogaduszki. Teraz oboje długo nie wracali. Trzeba było obmyślić jakiś plan ratunkowy. Stanęło na tym że przywiązali Jeanne do liny i wrzucili ją do wody. Akolitce woda wydawała się jakaś... Czerwona. To nie wróżyło dobrze. Chwilę potem zobaczyła rannego Albafikę jak dryfuje nieprzytomny. Złapała go, a tym na górze dała znak żeby wyciągnęli ją na powierzchnię. Uzdrowili ryboludzia czarami, a on gdy odzyskał przytomność powiedział im że Nicolas poszedł na dno, a także że na samym dole znajduje się kopuła wypełniona powietrzem. Albafika zabrał ze sobą Medifa oraz Farena do strażnika. Natomiast Jeanne i Alcol wzięli po wielkim kamulcu, przytulili je mocno i wraz z nimi schodzili powoli... powoli... baaaardzo powoli na dno.Gdy znaleźli się na miejscu walka trwała w najlepsze. Ktoś tam krzyknął by Alcol czarem astralnym rozwalił latające świecidełko, po czym bitwa się skończyła. Wrócili do wioski. Droga do niej jednak była tak męcząca że Jeanne w trakcie marszu zemdlała. Następnego dnia żegnali się z mieszkańcami wioski i jak się okazało-z Reyem. Postanowił on zostać pod wodą by moc runy nie odbierała innym ludziom życia. Miał jednak jedną prośbę by wzięli jego kamień i oddali go siostrze,ktora jest bohaterką. Po wpłynięciu na powierzchnię znaleźli się w mieście Kirgis. Tam zobaczyli tłum ludzi zainteresowanych plakatami, które informowały o naborze do armii w Dils. Ludzie byli potrzebni by odpierać liczne ataki potworów. Od zera do bohatera To był dzień jak co dzień, więc trzeba było zrobić rozrubę alkoholową w pobliskiej karczmie. Nicolas w niej nie uczestniczył. Zamiast tego, przyprowadził jakiegoś Cyryla. Okazało się że nowo przybyły jest reżyserem teatralnym, jedzie do Kalmaart, a potem do Dils i brakuje mu pięciu artystów do spektaklu. Potrzebowali podwózki, do tego mieli żarcie w gratisie i mogli na tym zarobić nie małe pieniądze. Wszyscy jednogłośnie zgodzili się na udział w przedstawieniu. Cyryl wyjaśnił im że jadą na konkurs na którym bardzo mu zależy, a sztuka którą wymyślił nosi tytuł: "Nicolas Redcliff - Obrońca świata". Reżyser jednak nie zorientował się że człowiek którego zwerbował do swojej trupy jest tytułowym bohaterem. Na terenie Kalmaart zrobili przerwę na próbę. Zanim jednak zaczęli ćwiczyć, Cyryl przydzielił im ich kwestie. Rola obrońcy świata dostała się... Alcolowi! W tej chwili Jeanne trochę zwątpiła w zdolności reżysera do obsadzania ról. Ale skoro dostała rolę dziewczyny to nie miała o co się kłócić. Zasady gali konkursowej były proste. Można było dostać jedną z trzech ocen. Za najniższą zarobiliby 50 srebrnych monet, za średnią 100 srebrnych więcej, a za wygraną - 400! I to jest kwota którą ich interesowała. Zrobili wiele prób, każdy się wczuł. Dla Jeanne największą motywacją były pieniądze. Nadszedł czas przedstawienia. Mnóstwo ludzi na sali. Lekki stresik złapał Jeanne, ale nie dala tego po sobie poznać. Na scenie wszystko poszło zgodnie z planem, a ich występ okazał się hitem! Nie było wątpliwości do kogo trafi pierwsza nagroda. Cyryl po tym spektaklu zdobył taką sławę, że nie mógł jechać dalej do Dils. Musiał udzielać wywiadów i pewnie rozdawać autografy lub robić inne bzdety. Zaproponował im jednak że mogą zostać jego aktorami na stałe. Niewiele brakowało, jednak drużyna wybrała ratowanie świata zamiast sławy w teatrzykach kukiełkowych. Dostali od reżysera obiecaną zapłatę, do tego Cyryl dorzucił jeszcze wóz z żarciem oraz dwa konie. Dzięki temu mogli już sami dostać się do Dils. Dotarli do stolicy Kalmaart, tam zrobili postój w siedzibie Smoków Czasu. Zostali na noc, a następnego dnia ruszyli w drogę do Dils. Jednego jednak zapraklo podczas tej podróży. Walki. A nie chwila...jednak zaatakowały ich demony. Danger Dotarli do zamku Iwelus, gdzie odbywało się właśnie przegrupowanie rycerzy. Okazało się że dowodzi nimi sir Grey i potwory o których słyszeli wcześniej atakują miasto Ostorię. Postanowili dołączyć do wojowników by pomóc im w odbijaniu miasta. W tym celu udali się do do stolicy Gyrii, gdzie zastali mnóstwo namiotów i jeszcze więcej rycerzy. To co zastali to jedna wielka deorganizacja, popłoch i motłoch.Nicolas, Alcol i Medif poszli do Greya, natomiast reszta się trochę poobijała. Jeanne wraz z Farenem i Albafiką poszli do jednej z pobliskich bibliotek. W trakcie lektury zauważyli że jedna z książek zaczyna się unosić w powietrzu, a chwilę później płonęła zielonym płomieniem. Potem następna. I następna. Ogień powoli zaczął ogarniać całą bibliotekę, a z ognia wyłonił się Mazoku. Przedstawił się im jako Mulciber. Żadne z nich nie kojarzyło takiego demona. Po krótkiej walce napastnik ulotnił się, więc wszyscy rzucili się do ucieczki z walącego się budynku. Jeanne niestety nie zdążyła i masa książek, półek i shinzoku wie czego jeszcze, zwaliła się na akolitkę. Albafika wydostal ją spod gruzów i zabrał do kapłana by ich wyleczył. Jeanne, gdy poczuła się trochę lepiej, wybrała się do akademii magicznej. Nie mogła jej nie odwiedzić. Przy okazji nauczyła się kilku zaklęć. Na miejscu spotkała Alcola, który powiedział jej że ich też zaatakował Mazoku, tyle że ich pluł kwasem zamiast palić książki. Następnego dnia ruszyli do wsi Bodenbuk. Jeanne poszła pogadać ze stacjonującymi rycerzami na temat potworów z którymi prawdopodobnie będą walczyć. Niestety nie dowiedziała się zbyt wiele no ich temat. Była tylko plotka o smoku, ale chyba niezbyt prawdziwa bo w trakcie walki się na szczęście nie pojawił. W momencie gdy dotarli do Ostorii Jeanne coś poczuła. Znowu ten charakterystyczny ból pleców. Coś ciągnęło ją na północ. Do gór Kataart. Podzieliła się tą informacją innymi. To nie był chyba dobry pomysł. Nie dość że musiała w końcu pokazać swoje blizny mistrzowi run, to jeszcze chcą teraz iść w góry. A takiej podróży mogą nie przeżyć. Go Go Zatrzymali się w karczmie "pod Ostoją", gdzie ustalili że wyruszą w góry Kataart. Musieli się do tej podróży przygotować, więc zrobili porządne zakupy, a Albafika nauczył ich wspinaczki. Poszli po pomoc do ser Greya, mieli nadzieję, że może uda im się początek podróży przejść wraz z rycerzami, ale okazało się nie będą oni szli tak głęboko w góry, jak zakładał ich plan. Wrócili do karczmy. Na miejscu Nicolas podchodzi do dwóch mężczyzn. Jak się później okazuje, idą oni w góry oraz mają przewodnika, więc chcą się do nich dołączyć. Ich nowymi towarzyszami podróży zostają mag Dee, szermierz Konrad i ich przewodnik --Gilbert. Medif zauważa, że Konrad czymś się zajmuje. I to nie byle czym! Trzyma w ręce artefakt, kompas, który prawdopodobnie pokazuje runy! Jednak szermierz szybko chowa swój skarb i zaczyna być podejrzliwym wobec Medifa, kim on w ogóle jest, że zna takie artefakty. Alcol, Nicolas oraz Medif poszli do świątyni uleczyć teraz również ich przewodnika. W tym samym czasie Jeanne, Faren i Albafika postanowili lepiej poznać nowych towarzyszy podróży. Dowiedzieli się że że Konrad jest synem Meryla Goldrasa. Przypadek? Nie sądzę. Następnego dnia rano spotykają się wszyscy w umówiony miejscu i ruszają wraz z rycerzami poza granice Ostorii. Kilkoro z nich załatwiło jakieś potwory. Potem jednak musieli oddzielić się od walczących i wejść na szlak gór Kataart. Podróż bardzo się dłużyła i była bardzo męcząca. Każdy ruch wymagał o wiele więcej wysiłku niż normalnie, a potwory wraz z Mazoku atakowały ich prawie że non stop. A to dopiero początek. Mieli już za sobą pierwszy postój i nocleg, a nawet walkę ze smokiem, którego zamroził Dee. Początkowo plan zakładał że Konrad i Dee wraz z przewodnikiem w pewnym momencie, zamiast na północ, pójdą na zachód. Bo to tam prawdopodobnie znajduje się to czego szukają. Już mieli się rozdzielić gdy nagle.... Ten ból, ten cholerny ból. Jeanne poczuła że też powinni kierować się na zachód. Nowo poznany szermierz nie był z tego zadowolony. Są spore szanse, że szukają tego samego. Następny obóz rozbili w jaskini, która znajdowała się na ich drodze. Tam Medifa olśniło. Te blizny na plecach Jeanne trochę przypominają runę władzy. Trzeba by tylko postawić jeszcze jedną czy dwie kreski. Dzieli się swoimi spostrzeżeniami z akolitką i pyta jak nabyła te blizny. Jeanne rozwinęła swoją historię i zdradziła mu, że za te ślady odpowiedzialny jest jej były mistrz sekty - Snilling. Trochę niepamięci Po przespanej nocy, zebrali swoje rzeczy i ruszyli w dalszą drogę. Zaatakował ich smok, a później kilka potworów. Następnego dnia czekała ich przełęcz. Udało im się ją pokonać, jednak Jeanne miała pecha i mocowania nie utrzymały jej, Musiała się ratować lewitacją. Stoczyli kolejną walkę ze smokiem, Alcol został poważnie ranny, na szczęście udało im się go uleczyć. Kończyły się już zapasy jednak Kataartczycy udzielili im pomocy oraz podzielili się prowiantem. Byli już coraz bliżej swojego celu, czekała ich ostatnia noc w grocie. Na miejscu zaatakowały ich wielkie nietoperze, a potem rozprzestrzenił się fioletowy pył, który namieszał im w głowach, przez co zapomnieli zdarzenia z ostatnich kilku dni. Czarne myśli Już mieli wychodzić z groty, w której ostatniej nocy mieli biwak, gdy nagle Nicolas zaczął krzyczeć, że przecież mieliśmy iść przez jaskinię, na drugą stronę, gdzie znajduje się zamek. Jeanne pomyślała, że Nicolas ma coś nie tak z głową, wydaje mu się, że szli przez góry tydzień, a nie trzy dni. Chwilę pogadali i okazało się, że jednak wszystko dobrze z jego głową. Alcol jest poparzony, zniknęły ich zapasy, a Jeanne straciła swój płaszcz. Dodatkowo wszyscy byli bardziej zmęczeni, a niektórzy ranni. Strażnik opowiedział im co się działo przez ostatnie cztery dni. O walce z czarnym smokiem, ranach Alcola, wspinaczce po stromych górach przy której Jeanne podarła ubranie. Pewnej nocy spali z Kataartczykami, potem trafili do innej jaskini, a tam walczyli z nietoperzami. To co opowiedział Nicolas przekonało ich wszystkich, że stracili w jakiś sposób pamięć. Postanowili sprawdzić, czy rzeczywiście po drugiej stronie jest zamek, którego szukają. Blizny na plecach Jeanne potwierdzały ten kierunek. W trakcie drogi przez jaskinię akolitka poprosiła Medifa by zniszczył rysunek śladów znajdujących się na jej plecach. Nie skończyłoby się to dobrze gdyby rysunek trafił w niepowołane ręce na przykład Konrada z Dee, lub Mazoku. W połowie drogi Nicolasowi przypomniało się, żewidzieli też ciała ludzi z gildii pracy. Przy jednym z nich znalazł liścik, wktórym jest napisane o próbie powrotu do domu, lecz autor nie pamięta drogi. Zapewne przytrafiło mu się to samo co drużynie, dlatego zapomnieli co się działo przez ostatnie dni. Wyszli z groty. Ich oczom ukazał się zamek. Sprawiał on wrażenie bardzo mrocznego i tajemniczego, a światło księżyca nie dodawało mu uroku. W tym miejscu było zupełnie inaczej niż w pozostałej części Kataart. Wiatr nie wiał i panowała zupełna cisza. Rezydencja według opowieści Gilberta była opuszczona, jednak teraz na taką nie wyglądała. Prawdopodobnie ma nowego właściciela. Faren spróbował otworzyć drzwi, jego siła nic nie dała, jednak po chwili wrota otworzyły się same. Widzieli tylko długi, ciemny korytarz. Medif, by rozjaśnić trochę przejście, rzucił lightninga. Nicolas, nie widząc nic niebezpiecznego, wszedł pierwszy. Reszta poszła za nim. Nagle wszyscy na raz źle się poczuli. Jakby coś ściskało ich od środka. Część drużyny zniosła to gorzej niż reszta, dlatego wyszli z powrotem na zewnątrz. Po chwili wrócili, ale w pierwotnym składzie zabrakło Gilberta, stwierdził, że w tych warunkach nie będzie zdolny do walki, a jeśli zginie, to kto ich wyprowadzi z Kataart? W trakcie przeszukiwania korytarza i pokoi Medif wygadał się przed Konradem i Dee czym jest presja. Pod koniec przejścia ich oczom ukazał się pulsujący, lepki kokon. Postanowili na razie nic z nim nie robić. Mieli nadzieję, że to co znajduje się w środku nie wykluje się podczas ich pobytu. Poszli dalej, a w następnym pomieszczeniu było jeszcze więcej lepkiej substancji, jednak tym razem wyglądało to na puste kokony. Mieli przed sobą schody prowadzące na górę. Konrad wyciągnął swój kompas i powiedział, że prowadzą one w dobrą stronę. Ból który odczuwała Jeanne zdawał się potwierdzać słowa rycerza. Na następnym piętrze był kolejny korytarz. Znajdowały się w nim drzwi prowadzące do różnych pokoi. Sprawdzili jako tako te pomieszczenia. Medif odpieczętował jeden z nich i znalazł runę demonów, w innym pokoju była trupiarnia, po drugiej stronie był kolejny korytarz, a za nim komnata, za innymi drzwiami było zejście na dół. Nicolas wraz z Alcolem sprawdzili jeden z pokoi, gdzie zabili na szybko trzy harpie. W ten sposób dowiedzieli się co znajdowało się w kokonach. Faren, jako jedyny, usłyszał muzykę dochodzącą z dołu, kompas jednak pokazywał żeby iść na przód. Wybrali tą drugą opcję. Po chwili Albafika zauważył, że zabrakło barda, który najpewniej poszedł za usłyszaną melodią. Ruszyli na dół po kumpla. Po drodze napotkali węże, które pokąsały Jeanne. Na dole znaleźli grajka. Stał on nad wielkim zbiornikiem wodnym. Gdy weszli do sali, Faren zaczął upadać wprost w wodną otchłań, lecz Alcol szybko podbiegł do niego i złapał w porę, ratując przed utonięciem. Faren popatrzył chwilę na wodę, w której prawie że się wykąpał. Nagle wyłoniły się z niej łapska próbujące wciągnąć barda. Po nieudanej próbie złapania z wody utworzył się smok. Szybko załatwili wodnego stwora, dzięki Konradowi, który wbił umagiczniony miecz w wodę i potraktował ją elektrycznością. Na wierzch wypłynęła martwa syrena. Wrócili tam skąd przyszli i ruszyli do pomieszczenia wyżej. Na miejscu spotkał ich bardzo nieprzyjemny widok. Mnóstwo ciał młodych kobiet. Wszystkie były nagie i miały ślady po ugryzieniach wampira. Były tam też trzy kokony. Jeden z nich był pusty. Dwa pozostałe pulsowały, a do tego po prawej kierowały się węże. Alcol postanowił szybko pozbyć się paskudztwa, więc rzucił fireballa. Z kokonu wypełzła płonąca Gorgona. Niestety z trzeciego kokonu postać uciekła, nawet nie zauważyli kiedy. Wszyscy uznali, że warto by urządzić w miarę godny pochówek znalezionym kobietom, i dobrze by było żeby te zwłoki nie zamieniły się w ich kolejnych przeciwników. Postanowili spalić wszystkie szczątki. Idąc sąsiednim korytarzem Faren zauważył 3 kłódki na drzwiach. Skoro coś jest tak porządnie zamknięte to pewnie jest tam coś fajnego. Zrobił więc wytrych w tych zamknięciach i wszedł do pomieszczenia wraz z Albafiką. Gdy wrócili powiedzieli, że znajduje się tam biblioteka. Wszyscy magowie z drużyny musieli ją przeszukać! Jak rybę i grajka nic nie spotkało w biblioteczce, tak czarodziei już oczywiście musiało. Jak tylko weszli, ogłuszył ich przerażający krzyk. Jako jedynego nie ogłuszyło Dee, dlatego też to on szybko rozprawił się z Banshi. Jeanne miała sporo szczęścia szukając czarów na półkach i znalazła zwój z czarem Volga Doga. Korytarz był zakończony drzwiami. Akolitka czuła, że to za nimi znajduje się to czego szukają - Runa Nieba. Do pomieszczenia weszli wszyscy. Presja ustała. Komnata w której się znajdowali była salą tronową. Był tam oczywiście tron, na tronie postać, za tronem wielki, pulsujący kokon. Siedzisko wraz z właścicielem stało w zacienionym miejscu, przez co na początku nie było widać kim on jest. Gdy wstał zobaczyli postać wyglądająca jak wampir. Niby-wampir rozpoznał Nicolasa. Okazało się, że mieli tą nieprzyjemność się spotkać. Wampir użył kiedyś na strażniku pyłu, który sprawiał utratę pamięci. Dlatego tym razem Nicolas był na ten specyfik odporny i pamiętał zdarzenia, o których zapomniała reszta drużyny. Strażnik nie zwracając uwagi na to co mówi ich przeciwnik przeciął go mieczem. Diego rozpadł się, zamienił w plazmę, po czym cały i zdrowy wrócił na tron. Za jego super zdolności odpowiedzialny był symbol znajdujący się na jego dłoni- runa Mroku. Następny zaatakował Alcol, jednak bezskutecznie, wampir zniknął i stanął za magiem. Diego rzucił zaklęcie. Jeanne poczuła nagle ogromny żal i złość za wszystko co ją do tej pory spotkało. Zaatakowała Konrada przyzwanym demonem…potem nastała ciemność. Jeanne odzyskała przytomność, ale nie do końca wiedziała co się stało. Jej demon zniknął. Zobaczyła jak Alcol bije Astral Breakiem w jajo stojące za tronem. W kokonie był prawdziwy wampir, a to z czym do tej pory walczyli to tylko jego kopia stworzona z plazmy. Zajebiście. Ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich przed szereg wyszedł Dee. Ale nie po to by walczyć. Przyszedł zaproponować wampirowi możliwość dołączenia się do rasy Mazoku. Taaa, Dee okazał się Mazoku. Czemu Jeanne się nie domyśliła? Dobre pytanie. Wampir nie chciał dołączyć do demonów, stwierdził, że będą mu one buty czyścić jak już zdobędzie potęgę o jakiej marzy. Skoro wampir nie chciał się dołączyć, Dee nie zostało nic innego jak użyć całej swojej mocy do zaatakowania wampira. Nic jednak to nie dało. Runa mroku wchłonęła moc, a Dee, widząc brak efektów, ulotnił się, zostawiając drużynę w opałach. Zaczęła się walka z prawdziwym bossem. Jeanne jednak szybko opadła z sił próbując przyzwać demona. Obudziła się dopiero po walce. Udało się im pokonać Wampira. Jeanne uświadomiła sobie, że … nie czuje bólu! A przynajmniej nie na plecach, bo w trakcie walki została poturbowana. Gdy wszyscy byli już w miarę zdolni do rozmów, zaczęli się martwić o to jak wrócą. Nie mają prowiantu, nie mają siły, nie mają żadnych szans przetrwać drogi powrotnej. I wtedy usłyszeli głos, który wspomniał o teleporcie. Głos należał do Dee. W zamian za transport chciał uzyskać od nich informacje na temat run nieba. Jako że Medif jest gadułą - prawie wszystko mu wypaplał. Dobrze, że chociaż nie wygadał się na temat blizn Jeanne. Chwilę później znaleźli się w karczmie "pod Ostoją' w Ostroii. Jednak bez Dee i Konrada. Nicolasa dopadła depresja. Wyczołgał się z karczmy w poszukiwaniu rycerza. Nie doczołgał się jednak zbyt daleko, Medif znalazł go tuż przy wejściu. Alcol wykorzystał chwilę i powiedział Jeanne oraz Farenowi, że jeśli nie chcą to nie muszą dalej z nimi podróżować. Czekają ich od teraz coraz to mocniejsi przeciwnicy, a nie chciałby nikogo narażać niepotrzebnie. Jeanne od razu miała gotową odpowiedź, jednak postanowiła że odda się swojemu ulubionemu zajęciu - piciu alkoholu, a przy okazji powygląda na zamyśloną. Jednak nie dawało jej spokoju to, że znów zaczęły boleć ją plecy. Koleżanki Po przebudzeniu się zjedli wypasione śniadanie. Trzeba było nadrobić straconą energię po ciężkiej podróży. Troszkę spóźnieni dołączyli do nich Nicolas z Alcolem. Strażnik przeprosił ich za wczorajsze zachowanie. Miał chwilowe załamanie, ale teraz jest w porządku. Gdy wszyscy czuli się na siłach by ruszyć tyłek z miejsca, każdy poszedł w inną stronę załatwiać swoje prawy. Jeanne wykorzystała część pieniędzy grupowych do sprawienia sobie nowej szaty. Noc spędzili w tej samej karczmie, co poprzednio. Rano Jeanne miała chwilkę czasu by pogadać z Albafiką, o niczym, jak zwykle. Tego dnia trzeba było ruszyć na zachód. Tam, skąd akolitka czuje moc runy. Wyjechali z Ostorii, przejechali przez Meiji, a potem dojechali do Sigmund, żeby zrobić postój. Zatrzymali się w gospodzie, gdy się rozsiedli by zjeść kolację i napić piwa, do stołu podeszła znajoma Farena. Jeanne nie zawracała sobie głowy próbą zapamiętania jej imienia, lepiej zapadł w pamięć biust przybyłej dziewczyny. Niestety nie była ona zainteresowana Jeanne, tylko bardem. Zaproponowała mu spotkanie u siebie w sypialni. Po posiłku zaczęli się przygotować do spania. Była maleńka szansa, że Faren nie będzie spał tej nocy w ich wspólnym pokoju, więc Jeanne będzie mogła dołączyć sobie jego łóżko do swojego. Niestety bard wrócił szybko. Następnego dnia cycata dziewczyna wciąż nie dawała Farenowi spokoju. Wyglądało na to, że ma do niego interes, ale bard za nic w świecie nie chciał się zgodzić na to co mu proponowała. Skoro grajek się nie zgodził, postanowiła uderzyć do Alcola. Musieli zdobyć pieniądze. Ostatnie przygotowania wycisnęły z nich ostatnie srebrniaki, przez co powoli brakowało im na jedzenie czy nocleg. Jeanne zapas się skończył i żerowała na innych członkach drużyny. Wybrali się do Wielkiej Gildii Pracy, a dokładniej do biura administracji. Na miejscu zastali tłum ludzi, który zgromadził się tam z nie wiadomo jakiej przyczyny. Trzeba było popytać po zgromadzonych, jednak oni nie okazali się pomocni. Musieli poczekać na przyjście szefa. Niedługo potem go spotkali. Wjechali wraz z nim na piętro. Na górze spotkali maga, który miał pilnować czegoś ważnego, a po drodze Jeanne poczuła okropny ból w plecach. W biurze Kurtza Alazrama Nicolas opowiedział o ludzkich szczątkach spotkanych w Kataart oraz o tym, że dzięki nim od teraz potwory nie powinny napływać do Ostorii, gdyż załatwili wampira, który kierował monstrami. Jeanne miała szczęście, że chciało jej się ruszyć dupę tego dnia, bo każdy z kto przyszedł z Nicolasem dostał po dwadzieścia srebrniaków. Po wyjściu z Gildii Jeanne podzieliła się swoimi odczuciami z budynku, że w pewnym momencie bardzo bolały ją plecy. Nicolas wpadł na pomysł, by poczekać przed Gildią pracy i zobaczyć, czy może coś się nie wydarzy. Faren się ulotnił by szykować na randkę. Trochę tak posiedzieli czekając na …coś. Jednak zamiast tego czegoś zaskoczył ich mag, którego spotkali na piętrze, przy biurze Kurtza. Czarodziej bardzo nalegał na spotkanie z grajkiem. Nic nie wiedzieli o przybyłym mężczyźnie, więc postanowili nie zdradzać mu informacji o bardzie. Mogło się okazać, że nie ma on dobrych intencji wobec ich kolegi. Nie dostając tego po co przyszedł, mag poszedł szukać drużynowego złodziejaszka na własną rękę. Nie siedzieli sami zbyt długo. Tym razem podszedł do nich Gerwazy, strażnik, który towarzyszył Kurtzowi w Gildii Pracy. Faren opowiedział im wcześniej o nim, że jest jednym z najsłynniejszych w swoim fachu. Ten z kolei miał interes do Nicolasa. Poszli razem na swoją "randeczkę".Jeanne została z Medifem. I robili dokładnie nic, siedząc przed gildią. Mimo to, że był to pomysł Nicolasa. Zaczęło się robić ciemno. Nicolas do nich wrócił. Mało brakowało, a nie zastałby akolitki i mistrza run tam gdzie ich zostawił. Gildia pracy za chwilę miała zostać zamknięta i nie mieliby już na co czekać. Zobaczyli, że Faren spotkał się z dziewczyną pracującą w gildii. Nicolas postanowił iść za kolegą dla jego bezpieczeństwa. Jeanne dołączyła do niego, ale miała mniej szlachetne zamiary. Była po prostu wścibska. Mędrzec zbyt zmęczony by im towarzyszyć, wrócił do karczmy. Jeanne i Nicolas włączyli tryb incognito ruszając za Romeem i jego Julią. Randkę spędzili w restauracji. Zapowiadało się na najnudniejsze spotkanie na świecie. Ale tak nie było! Ni stąd, ni zowąd przybyła dziewczyna z karczmy, dając muzykowi plaskacza w policzek. Musiało boleć. Najs. Dla tej chwil warto było przyjść. Jeanne też chciała podejść narobić kumplowi więcej obciachu, ale Nicolas jej na to nie pozwolił. Żeby było jeszcze ciekawiej. Do Farena przyszedł mag, który o niego pytał pod Gildią Pracy! Wyszli oboje przed restaurację. Niestety nie było słychać o czym rozmawiają. Artysta wrócił do lokalu cały i zdrowy. Wspólne wyjście nie skończyło się niczym … specjalnym. Wszyscy wrócili do karczmy. Najpierw grajek, a chwilę potem, żeby ich nie zauważył, rycerz i sekciarka. Przed pójściem spać trzeba było się naradzić i obgadać kilka spraw. Okazało się, że czarodziej z gildii pracy oraz dziewczyna spotkana dzień wcześniej chcieli od Farena jednego i tego samego. Czegoś złego. Jakie otrzymał zadanie? Bard nie chciał zdradzić. Przy śniadaniu znowu ktoś postanowił ich odwiedzić. Czy zostawią ich w końcu w spokoju? W tym mieście się na to nie zapowiadało. Ponownie wyszedł im na spotkanie mag z Gildii pracy. Przy tym spotkaniu poznali jego imię- Alias. Tym razem jego zadanie polegało na przyprowadzeniu do gildii "kobiety i starca". Dzień wcześniej w grupie ustalili, że nie będą się rozdzielać, bo w każdej chwili mogą zostać zaatakowani przez Mazoku. Z tego powodu musieli przekonać czarodzieja, że idą wszyscy. Udało im się. Gdy byli w windzie w gildii pracy, widać było po Aliasie, że jest baaaaardzo zestresowany. Poprosił ich o oddanie broni. Wszyscy się zgodzili, ale nie musieli jej oddawać. Był to tylko test czy nie chcą nikogo skrzywdzić. Alias zaprowadził ich do pokoju obok biura Kurtza. Było to pomieszczenie średniej wielkości, zaciemnione i puste. Wszystko co się w nim znajdowało to krzesło i osoba na nim siedząca. Mężczyzna był przywiązany do mebla tak, że nie mógł się ruszać. Zatkano mu uszy, zasłonięto oczy oraz zakneblowano. Nie było z nim żadnego kontaktu. Mag, który ich przyprowadził podpowiedział im żeby dotknęli zniewolonego osobnika. Po chwili namysłu wszyscy zrobili co Alias zalecił. Jeanne zakręciło się w głowie, potem nastała ciemność. Przenieśli się do innego świata. Marlov- tak nazywał się mężczyzna, który ich przeniósł do innego wymiaru- opowiedział im historię swojego życia. Zaczynała ona od tego jak w jeziorze Mollossos, wiele lat temu, odbijały się runa Nieba znajdujące się na łuku. Tak długo symbol odbijał się w wodzie, że ciecz przejęła właściwości runy. Tym znakiem była runa rozkwitu. Woda z tego jeziora została podarowana dziadkowi Marlova przez Mazoku, a później była przekazywana w rodzinie z pokolenia na pokolenie. Do momentu aż dostała się ona jemu bratu - Kurtzowi. Marlov chciał pomóc bratu w rozwinięciu Wielkiej Gildii Pracy. Najskuteczniejszym na to sposobem było użycie mocy runy, więc wypił magiczną wodę. Gildia bardzo dobrze prosperuje, jednak Marlov musi siedzieć odcięty od świata, by moc runy nie wywoływała przy okazji niepożądanych skutków. Po wspomnieniach nadszedł czas na złe wieści. Mianowicie runy nieba nieskończenie będą dążyć do chaosu, walki dobra ze złem. Jeśli nie chcą do tego dopuścić to muszą zniszczyć wszystkie runy nieba znajdujące się w świecie ludzi. No chyba, że walka Ceiffeda z Shabranigdo im nie przeszkadza. Wyszli przed Gildię. Dowiedzieli się, że waza z wodą znajduje się w rezydencji Kurtza i jest pilnowana przez nie byle kogo. Gerwazego Pazdana. A żeby pozbyć się całej mocy run z tego świata trzeba również zniszczyć moc Marlova. Zajebiście. Plan jest "prosty". Wywabić Kurtza i Gerwazego z posiadłości, a Faren załatwi resztę. Nic tu po nas Zanim zabrali się za kradnięcie wazy, musieli dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej na temat tego jak jest pilnowana. Fakt, że pilnuje jej Gerwazy nie był wystarczający. Przecież w posiadłości Kurtza może być więcej strażników, a sam Faren może sobie z nimi nie poradzić gdyby złapali go na gorącym uczynku. Zjedli na spokojnie śniadanie, a po posiłku złodziejaszek poszedł zagadać do koleżanki o informacje o grafiku Kurtza oraz jego protektora. W tym samym czasie każdy postanowił zająć się swoimi sprawami. Bard wrócił do karczy pod wieczór znając już plan dnia dyrektora i strażnika. Dodatkowo okazało się że za dnia posiadłości strzeże niewielu rycerzy, prawdopodobnie tylko dwóch stojących przy wejściu. Natomiast więcej się ich gromadzi wieczorem. Najlepiej więc byłoby zakraść się do rezydencji za dnia, gdy nie będzie zbyt wielu przeciwników. Następnego dnia przy porannym posiłku Medif miał sprawę do obgadania. Bardzo nie chciał żeby Faren niszczył wazę, ponieważ pragnął przebadać właściwości wody znajdującej się w niej. Alcol był temu przeciwny. Przecież mieli zniszczyć wazę i wylać znajdującą się w niej ciecz by pozbyć się całej mocy run z tego świata. Dodatkowo badanie zawartości naczynia może mieć nieprzewidziane negatywne skutki, więc lepiej tego nie robić. Kłótnia nie trwała długo, jednak nie doszli do porozumienia. Uznali, że zdecydują co zrobić z wodą dopiero jak ją jakimś cudem zdobędą. Grajek nie miał jeszcze wszystkich informacji jakich potrzebował by dostać się do posiadłości. Tym razem udał się do drugiej koleżanki. Reszta drużyny poszła do biblioteki poszukać między innymi planu posesji Alazramów. Wszystko czego się dowiedzieli na temat tej nieruchomości to to, że renowacja posiadłości pokrywa się z rozbudową Wielkiej Gildii Pracy. Dodatkowo znaleźli w jednej z książek ilustrację przedstawiającą wazę należącą do Kurtza. Alcol jednym szybkim ruchem dłoni wyciął stronę z obrazkiem, po czym schował ją do kieszeni by móc potem pokazać swoją zdobycz Farenowi. Kto wie, może pomoże mu to w poszukiwaniu artefaktu. Wrócili do karczmy, wymienili nowo zdobytymi informacjami po czym byli zmuszeni trochę ulepszyć swój plan. Przede wszystkim Faren nie idzie sam, tylko z Albaficą i Medifem. Włócznik wejdzie z grajkiem do środka rezydencji, a mędrzec tylko uśpi psy pilnujące posesji. Jeanne poszła zajmować strażników przy wejściu do posiadłości, a Alcol wraz z Nicolasem wyruszyli do gildii pracy zagadać dyrektora. Akolitka dostała kosza od pilnujących mężczyzn, więc podreptała na tyły nieruchomości, gdzie zastała śpiącego mistrza run. Najwyraźniej niechcący uśpił nie tylko psy. Niedługo potem dołączyli do nich magiczny szermierz i strażnik. Byli zmartwieni, gdyż okazało się, że Gerwazy najprawdopodobniej jest w środku przy wazie, a nie tak jak oczekiwali z Kurtzem w gildii. Nie mieli jednak zbyt wiele czasu na niepokojenie się. Ich oczom ukazali się Faren i Albafica z wazą w dłoniach, którzy biegli co sił w nogach. Trzeba było obudzić staruszka po czym jak najszybciej ucieć z miasta. Sprint w szpilkach? Nie polecam. Let it rip! Wskoczyli do wozu. W drodze do pobliskiej wioski Artdorf, Faren pochwalił się skradzionymi dokumentami z domu Kurtza. Dokładniej była to mapa z zaznaczonymi miejscami występowania Run Nieba. Było to podejrzane, gdyż Alcolowi i Nicolasowi mówił, że nie interesują go runy. Wieczorem dojechali do niewielkiej wioski, gdzie znajdowały się głównie pola uprawne i pastwiska dla zwierząt. Okazało się, że Alcol jest miejscowy, więc spróbował załatwić nocleg. Udało mu się to w chatce siostry oraz jej męża. Zostawili konie wraz z powozem na posesji, a sami wprosili się do domu. Po zapoznaniu się, zjedli kolację i napili nalewki gospodarza. Chwilę po pierwszym zapianiu koguta do pokoju Jeanne weszła Roza (siostra Alcola), dając śpiącej dziewczynie obskurne ubrania do przebrania, po czym zapędziła ją do niewolniczej pracy! A to wszystko jeszcze przed śniadaniem. Po posiłku pan domu poinformował gości, że jeden z ich towarzyszy zniknął ostatniej nocy. Dokładniej był to starzec. Przy łóżku znalazł list napisany przez uciekiniera, który głosił że Medif chcąc przebadać wodę z wazy wyruszył w podróż do Raizeel do Gildii Mistrzów Run. Nie do końca wiedząc co z tym faktem zrobić drużyna zabrała się do dalszej pracy w gospodarstwie. Wszyscy postanowili wykorzystać swoje umiejętności, w tym akolitka. Przywołała lesser demona by harował za nią oraz rzuciła klątwę na sąsiadów by wyszedł im zakalec na festyn. Po obgadaniu co mają dalej robić ruszyli do Zamku Raiden, gdyż jest to budowla jeszcze z czasów Hilsara I. Była więc szansa na znalezienie tropu dotyczącego runy władzy. Forteca była bardzo stara i zaniedbana, pilnowało jej wielu strażników. Gdy podjeżdżali zwrócili na siebie uwagę grupki mężczyzn grających w kości. Dogadali się z dowódcą straży by oprowadził ich po ruinach. Najciekawszym przystankiem była sala ceremonialna. Znajdowała się tam wielka rzeźba runy władzy trzymana przez humanoidalnego golema. Nagle wbiegło dziesięciu strażników mierząc bronią w Jeanne! Chcieli ją aresztować za zbrodnię dokonaną przeciwko rodzinie królewskiej Dils dwa lata temu. Ale… to nie możliwe. Ona nigdy wcześniej nie była w tym państwie, więc jakim cudem jest tam ścigana? Reszta drużyny nie mogła w to uwierzyć. Nie chcieli oddać koleżanki nieprzyjaciołom skoro nie było dowodów na popełnienie wykroczenia. Jednak nie mieli szans pokonać tylu szermierzy. Sekciarka została zakuta w kajdany. Ale nie sama. Nicolas postanowił pojechać z nią, musiał zostawić broń i dać się związać. W wozie jadąc do Gyrii zastanawiali się o co mogą oskarżyć Jeanne, jednak niczego nie wymyślili. Dotarli do zamku rodziny królewskiej. Przestępczyni została zaprowadzona do przyciemnionego pokoju. Strażnik nie ważne jak bardzo by chciał, nie mógł jej towarzyszyć. Dalej musiała radzić sobie sama. W pomieszczeniu był tron, a na nim siedział książę. Zaczął opowiadać jak się poznali dawno temu w karczmie. To wtedy popełniła przestępstwo. Członek rodziny królewskiej pragnął wtedy zaznać po raz pierwszy "nowych wrażeń" i to co mu obiecywała Jeanne było zdecydowanie tym na czym mu zależało. Jednak to co otrzymał…było jeszcze lepsze! Sadystka rozbudziła w przyszłym władcy zapędy masochistyczne. To co przeżył, czyli sesja BDSM, spodobało mu się tak bardzo, że za wszelką cenę musiał odnaleźć kobietę swoich marzeń by móc przeżywać bolesne uniesienia bez końca. Domina nie zgodziła się zostać w pałacu, jednak obiecała, że wróci. Po przeprowadzeniu sesji BDSM jak gdyby nigdy nic wróciła do Nicolasa, po czym razem znaleźli resztę drużyny na mieście. Ruszyli w stronę Saillune, zatrzymując się w Rondobell. Już mieli wejść do karczmy gdy do akolitki podszedł mężczyzna - Romeo, który potrzebował pomocy przy wyborze pierścionka zaręczynowego dla Julii. Wybór padł na nie byle jaką biżuterię. Do kompletu był jednak potrzebny rubinowy spinel, którego można było zdobyć wygrywając turniej. Impreza miała się odbyć wieczorem za miastem. Jeanne zgodziła się wziąć udział w konkursie by zdobyć nagrodę. Gdy zaczęło się robić ciemno wyruszyła wraz z zakochaną parą za miasto. Okazało się, że inni zawodnicy mają świra na punkcie konkurencji, więc napuszczają potwory na przeciwników. Jeanne spotkała jednego z nich. Pokonała trolla, dzięki czemu mogła zawalczyć w turnieju. Na miejscu spotkała… całą drużynę! Każde z nich zostało poproszone o zdobycie spinela, więc teraz muszą walczyć przeciwko sobie. Konkurencja była trudna, gdyż miedzy innymi ich przeciwnikiem był słynny hazardzista Huenka. Kiedyś w mieście Leiqueen Jeanne miała przeczucie, że będzie dobra w spinele. I miała rację. Dotarła aż do finału. Ba, mało tego. Wygrała ten turniej! Zwycięski kręciołek oraz nagroda pieniężna trafiły do jej rąk. Jednak nie na długo. Romeo od razu odebrał jej rubinowego bączka z wizerunkiem Leia Magnusa by oświadczyć się Julii. Nie zgodziła się. Sadystka sama miała ochotę się zgodzić byle by tylko odzyskać nagrodę. Po wielu przygodach mogli wreszcie ruszyć w dalszą drogę do Saillune, w czasie której Alcol opowiedział im o grupie gromadzącej się w mieście. O Bandzie Czerwonego Sithara. Konfrontacja Zatrzymali się w karczmie w mieście Quezax. Gdy tylko zajęli miejsca przy stole, w drzwiach gospody pojawił się Medif. Nie miał on dobrych wieści. Skradziono mu wazę. Powinni byli go za to skopać, ale zostawali to zadanie dla demonów. Mędrzec dowiedział się iż z mocy runicznej wody może korzystać tylko jedna osoba. Po posiłku wsiedli do wozu i ruszyli w stronę bastionu. Obóz znajdował się w lesie. Po zaparkowaniu od razu poszli do dowództwa. Na miejscu spotkali Mercedes Livay, która przekazała im zadanie by pozbyli się smokopodobnego stwora znajdującego się nieopodal obozowiska. Drużyna przyjęła to zadanie, ponieważ było ono płatne, a pilnie potrzebowali pieniędzy. Przygotowywali sobie miejsca do spania, gdy nagle Alcol po chwilowej nieobecności przyprowadził koleżankę - Inge Hoffner, rycerza Allberry. Magiczny szermierz powiedział, że jego znajoma pomagała mu rozwiązać aferę paliwową oraz, że mogłaby im pomóc przy…runach. Chociaż nigdy nie miała z nimi nic wspólnego, jest świetnym miecznikiem, więc na pewno przyda się w walce. Nikt nie miał nic przeciwko nowemu towarzystwu, tym bardziej, że pochodziło ono z zaufanego źródła. Trzeba było ją wtajemniczyć w szczegóły misji więc opowiedzieli jej wszystko. Była to historia pełna sprzeczności i zawiłości, ale to co najważniejsze Inge zrozumiała. Wojowniczka odwdzięczyła się tym samym, opowiedziała wszystko czego dowiedziała się paliwie. Poszli na południe od koczowiska, gdzie podobno znajduje się jaskinia smoka. Znaleźli ją. Przy jej wejściu była tabliczka z runicznym napisem "Tu jest zapieczętowany Geko". Weszli do środka. Gniazdo sprawiało wrażenie opuszczonego, więc Niewiele myśląc opuścili legowisko. W drodze powrotnej zaskoczył ich potwór. Przeciwnik atakował trującym gazem, co znacznie utrudniło walkę. Ostatecznie jednak udało się powalić smoka. Przynieśli jego głowę do Mercedes i dostali za niego zapłatę. Otrzymali także dodatkowe zadanie by wkraść się do bastionu poprzez dostawę lub coś podobnego. Drużyna nie przyjęła zadania. Wolała dostać się do wroga po swojemu. Następnego dnia ci bardziej rozpoznawalni członkowie zespołu spróbowali upodobnić się do bandytów, po czym wszyscy razem ruszyli pod bastion. Gdy dotarli do bramy ich oczom ukazał się budynek podobny do Koloseum. Strażnicy na początku nie chcieli ich wpuścić, ale Albafika naściemniał, że należy do Gangu Rekina i jakoś to poszło. Chcieli spotkać się z dowództwem, które miało ważne zebranie. Musieli się do nich dostać, ponieważ w ich stronę prowadziły blizny na plecach Jeanne. Gdy byli blisko celu napotkali kolejnych strażników, którzy szczęśliwym trafem oczekiwali na Gang Zjebusów, za który się podali. Weszli do wielkiej Sali. Na loży zobaczyli dwójkę znajomych. Rachel i Sharky'ego. Towarzyszyło im sporo innych osobliwości. Przed szereg wyszedł niejaki Gabo - ich przywódca i jak się okazało, właściciel runy władzy. Dodatkowo był on dawnym znajomym Alcola. Gabo rozkazał swoim podwładnym zaatakować nieproszonych gości, po czym sam opuścił pomieszczenie. Nie z patałachami grasz Przeciwniczką Jeanne była Mandaryna. To była tak niesamowita walka, że aż cała męska publiczność nie mogła oderwać wzroku od podskakujących piersi wojowniczek. Było mnóstwo zaklęć i wybuchów. Bandytka nie miała z Jeanne żadnych szans. I wszystko byłoby pięknie, gdyby się wydarzyło na prawdę. Niestety, Akolitka nie dała rady rzucić nawet jednego czaru. Rywalka użyła jednego ze swoich pierścieni by powalić Jeanne za pomocą potężnego promienia. Prawie nie było co zbierać. Pierwsze co zobaczyła po przegranym pojedynku to Medif, który uleczył ją zaklęciem w pokoju w karczmie. Jak się okazało Faren i Albafica przenieśli nieprzytomną drużynę w bezpieczne miejsce. Zabrakło jednak Nicolasa, którego znaleźli potem Alcol i Albafica, jak namawiał do sabotażu kilku bandytów. Nie mieli dobrych wieści. Banda planowała tego dnia wieczorem zaatakować obóz w lesie. Wysłali barda by poinformował stacjonujących tam rycerzy o planowanym ataku. Potem Alcol przybliżył im trochę postać Gabo. Przypomnieli sobie o Leonie Zawodowcu, który był przez dwie sekundy przeciwnikiem magicznego szermierza i mędrca. Mieli nadzieję, że został on na polu bitwy. Część ekipy poszła go przesłuchać, natomiast Jeanne poszła z Alcolem poszukać członków Bandy Czerwonego Sittara. Nie udało im się żadnego z nich spotkać, więc dołączyli do bandytów i ruszyli w stronę lasu. Obóz do którego przybyli był opuszczony, co znaczyło, że akcja Farena powiodła się. Znaleźli resztę drużyny po czym razem poszli do najbliższego miasta. W między czasie wymienili się informacjami na temat swoich przeciwników oraz obmyślili wstępną strategię pokonania ich. Po długim spacerze dotarli do miasta Quezax, u którego bram stało mnóstwo powozów i ludzi. Strażnicy mozolnie przeszukiwali przybyłych co niemiłosiernie zdenerwowało Inge oraz Alcola. Ruszyli oni do dowódców spróbować przyspieszyć wprowadzanie uchodźców za mury. Jeanne w tym czasie poszła do karczmy się napić. Traf chciał, że biesiadował tam Faren. Do wyżerki dołączyli również Nicolas, Medif i Albafika. Wypoczynek nie trwał długo. Ich spokój zmąciły dwa znane już im mazoku - Mulciber i Sideca, którzy przynieśli nieprzytomnego Alcola! Powiedzieli, że jeśli Albafika chce odzyskać kumpla, musi się stawić sam w magazynie nad rzeką. Damy radę Skoro Alcola porwały mazoku… to gdzie jest Inge?! Drużyna rozdzieliła się w poszukiwaniu rycerza Allberry. Znalazł ją Faren i zabrał do świątyni by tam wyleczyła rany. Następnego dnia rano ruszyli w stronę opuszczonego magazynu. Nicolas miał plan na odbicie kumpla. Albafica poszedł głównym wejściem próbując odciągnąć lesser demony otaczające budynek. Przekroczył próg dawnej przechowalni. Tam spotkał się z Sidecą i Mulciberem. Albafica dowiedział się od nich, kto ich przysłał - Zaku, mazoku, który pragnął na nich zemsty za zniweczenie planów. Reszta grupy natomiast ruszyła od drugiej strony rozwalając wszystkich przeciwników po drodze. Przedostali się przez powstałą dziurę w ścianie do Alcola i Albafiki. Walka poszła im tak dobrze jak nigdy dotąd. Wrogie Mazoku zostały zniszczone (Jeanne dobiła Mulcibera), Alcol ocalony. Jednak był na wyczerpaniu. Wtedy na pomoc przyszedł Roy, dawny kompan Alcola. Uleczył go, jednak w zamian za to chciał by stawili się za dwa dni pod bastionem, gdyż znajduje się tam ktoś kto zna się na runach, więc powinni się z nim zapoznać. Zgodzili się n taki układ. Po uleczeniu ran w świątyni wrócili do karczmy. Jeanne i Albafica zrobili sobie mały konkurs w piciu piwa, który akolitka ponownie wygrała! W tym czasie Nicolas wraz z Alcolem odeszli na stronę pogadać. Sekciarce udało się dosłyszeć o czym rozmawiali, część usłyszanych informacji bardzo ją zaciekawiła. Mocno zmieszana, tym czego się dowiedziała i piwem, poszła spać. Nazajutrz Alcol, Faren oraz Medif poszli do bastionu na spotkanie z więźniem. Zombie Czas nieobecności części towarzyszy podróży Jeanne postanowiła wykorzystać by dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej na temat przewrotu w Crimzon, o którym usłyszała poprzedniego wieczoru. Jedyną" osobą "od której mogła się czegokolwiek dowiedzieć był Albafica, jednak on chyba zbyt wiele nie pamiętał, opowiadał bardzo chaotycznie oraz w pewnym momencie zaczął gadać o rzeczach które mniej interesowały akolitkę. W pewnym momencie zabrakło Nicolasa, ale jak się później okazało zostawił liścik wyjaśniający żeby się nie martwili, no chyba że nie wróci po zapadnięciu zmroku. Alcol i Medif wrócili z odwiedzin w bastionie. Mieli okazję poznać byłego członka sekty Hellmastera - Merika Meradio. Nie wyciągnęli od niego zbyt wielu informacji, a w dodatku wypuścili go z celi, co teoretycznie powinno zaplusować w przyszłości. O czym powiedział im mędrzec. Zależało mu na informacjach posiadanych przez syna jego przyjaciela, by móc odzyskać ucznia, którego stracił przez eksperymenty na runach. Wrócił też Faren przyprowadzając ze sobą Mercedes. Miała ona dla nich zadanie pozbycia się bandytów z pobliskich podziemi, którzy prawdopodobnie należą do Gabo. Drużyna zgodziła się wykonać zadanie za drobną opłatą. Wzięli rycerza sprawiedliwości ze sobą. Nim jeszcze dotarli do podziemi mieli nieprzyjemność walczyć z wieloma nieumarłymi. Jak się okazało od niedawna w okolicach miasta często te potwory atakują. Po dotarciu do jaskiń zagłębili się w ciemność, przeszli długie korytarze. Wyprawa szła całkiem sprawnie do momentu aż Alcol nie nadepnął na mroczną kulę (pękniętą i ze śladem buta). To prawdopodobnie przez nią zwiększyły się spawny kościotrupów w pobliskich lokacjach. Jednak ich życie byłoby zbyt piękne gdyby kryształowa kula nie przybrała formy cyklopa. Spalili bestię, Mercedes dobiła kulę, a Medif przywłaszczył sobie ten artefakt. Nagle zaczęli słyszeć niepokojące dźwięki. Im byli bliżej tym były one donośniejsze i coraz bardziej przerażające. Byli prawie pewni że trafili na jakąś sektę. Wzięli głęboki wdech i weszli do groty z której wydobywały się odgłosy. To co zobaczyli było ostatnią rzeczą jakiej mogli się spodziewać. Ujrzeli dwóch rycerzy sprawiedliwości powalających Nicolasa! Towarzyszyli mu bandyci podający się za Gondorskie Smoki Czasu. Rycerze chcieli zabrać bandytów i postawić ich przed sąd, jednak Nicolas wynegocjował im tylko prace społeczne do czasu aż po nich nie wróci. Dostali zapłatę za wykonane zadanie, po czym wrócili do karczmy. Tam uzgodnili, że nie ma sensu dalej siedzieć w Quezax, skoro Gabo gdzieś zniknął. Powinni ruszyć do Elmekii, czyli tam gdzie znajduje się ostatnia Runa Nieba. Jeanne ponownie porusza temat rebelii, tym razem z Alcolem, jednak nie dowiedziała się wiele więcej, chociaż informacje od szamana były bardziej szczegółowe niż te od ryboludzia. Parostatek Gondorczycy wesoło usługiwali im w karczmie gdy nagle zauważyli poruszenie na ulicy. Trzeba było to sprawdzić! Strażnicy kierowali się do południowej bramy więc i oni się tam wybrali. Wdrapali się na jakiś punkt obserwacyjny po czym ich oczom ukazał się dym dochodzący z bastionu. Nie cieszyli się tym widokiem zbyt długo gdyż na południowy zachód od nich nastąpiła eksplozja! Teraz zaczął płonąć obóz w którym przebywali przed wtargnięciem na teren bandytów. Bez chwili zwłoki pojechali zobaczyć co dokładnie się stało w miejscu wybuchu. Z obozowiska prawie nic nie zostało. Nie znaleźli żadnych rannych czy martwych ludzi. W powietrzu było czuć charakterystyczny swąd paliwa, o którym opowiedzieli im Alcol i Inge. Bez tropów i bez pomysłów na to dlaczego ktoś wysadził obóz wrócili do miasta. Bali się, że któryś z bandytów mógł przemycić paliwo do miasta, więc kazano przeszukać je. Następnego dnia rano okazało się, że niczego nie znaleziono. Skauci poszli przeszukać resztki obozu. Gdy wrócili przekazali, że ktoś bardzo postarał się by nie zostały żadne ślady. Wszystko co znaleźli to ślady wozów, a każdy trop prowadził w inną stronę. Z tego wynika, że bandyci opuścili swój bastion i nie wiadomo gdzie się przenieśli. Mercedes oznajmiła, że będzie ścigać bandytów, a Nicolas wziął ich na stronę by pogadali o Alfredzie. Jego zdaniem nie mogą ufać strategowi, ponieważ jest klonem Rodimusa. On również był strategiem, ale był też częścią Gildii Aspel, a co za tym idzie brał udział w planie zagłady ludzkości. Nicolas obawia się, że zabierając ze sobą Jeanne robią dokładnie to do czego Alfred dąży, czyli do aktywacji znaków na plecach Jeanne, lub czegoś podobnego, by potem mógł wykorzystać ich moc do niecnych celów. Jako że Quezax jest już bezpieczne bez bandytów w sąsiedztwie, mogli wyruszyć do Elmekii. Potrzebowali więc transportu. I tak trafili na Parostatek! Ekskluzywny statek wypoczynkowy. W trakcie rejsu cała drużyna wypoczęła i była gotowa na dalsze wyzwania. Jednak to co zobaczyli w Elmekii niemało ich zdziwiło. Przy porcie było mnóstwo uciekinierów, aż nie mogli się przez nich przecisnąć chcąc dostać się na brzeg. Na miejscu dowiedzieli się, że ludzie opuszczają Elmekię przez liczne kataklizmy, które mogą być spowodowane dodatkowym księżycem, który widać tylko w tym państwie .Nie mieli jednak wyboru, musieli znaleźć jedną z Run Nieba, więc by lepiej przygotować się do dalszej drogi zrobili zakupy. W tym celu zatrzymali się w drewnianym mieście Tiagias. Potem trafili do opancerzonej katedry, za która zaczynała się pustynia. Mieszkańcy mieli problem z goblinami z pobliskiej jaskini. Pogromcy postanowili pozbyć się potworów. Zaskoczeniem było to, że magia nie działała tak jak trzeba, więc walka im trochę zajęła, a Nicolas skończył z obitą twarzą. Przeszukali jaskinię, w której nie było nic ciekawego, a gdy z niej wyszli zaatakował ich giga goblin. Z nim też sobie poradzili. Zabiła go Inge. Teraz kierują się do stolicy Elmekii. Ki Czort Nagle nastała ciemność, a z niej wyłoniła się szkaradna ręka wyciągnięta w stronę Jeanne. Poza akolitką i kończyny niczego wokół nie było. Usłyszała głos Mazoku - Zaku - który przedstawił jej swoją wersję zdarzeń z przewrotu w Lyzeylle, gdzie Alcol i Albafica są odpowiedzialni za śmierć rodziny i bliskich akolitki. Zaproponował jej kontrakt w zamian za pomoc w zabiciu magicznego szermierza i włócznika. Jeanne, po chwili zastanowienia się, przybiła piątkę demonowi tym samym podpisując cyrograf... Pierwszą osobą jaką Jeanne ujrzała po przebudzeniu się był Faren. Akolitka nie była w stanie stwierdzić na jak długo straciła przytomność .Wylądowała przed wejściem do jaskini. Potem dołączyli do nich Nicolas i Albafica. Jak się okazało od reszty drużyny rozdzieliła ich burza piaskowa. Razem zdecydowali przeszukać grotę. Po kilku nabitych guzach rozpalili totem Albafiki. Ich oczom ukazały się szczątki przy których znaleźli list dotyczący skarbów znajdujących się w jaskini, ale żeby nie było zbyt łatwo je zdobyć zostały tam zamontowane liczne pułapki. Zaraz po wejściu do pierwszej komnaty zaatakowała ich gigantyczna kula rodem z filmów o Indianie Jonsie. Nie mając innego wyjścia, pobiegli wprost do następnego pomieszczenia. Tam mogli poświęcić coś cennego by dostać fajną moc. Jeanne bardzo kusiło by złożyć w ofierze kolegów, ale ostatecznie poszli dalej. Zaczął się ulatniać trujący gaz. Głęboki wdeeeeeeech nim trucizna opanuje całą przestrzeń. Zadanie nie było trudne. ALE….Pffff! W myślach w tylko "nie śmiej się, nie śmiej się!", jednak w niczym to nie pomogło. Lekko podtruci otworzyli tajne przejście znajdujące się w skrzyni. Na dole by przejść dalej musieli pokonać przepaść. Wyzwanie byłoby proste, gdyby magia działała. Niestety czar lewitacji nie odpalił i musieli sobie poradzić inaczej. Włócznik przeskoczył wraz z liną, co pozwoliło na przejście reszcie towarzyszy. Potem Jeanne na szybko pozbyła się atakujących duchów. Następną przeszkodą był pokój z wielkim magnesem na suficie, który ukradł rzeczy Farenowi. Nareszcie udało im się dostać do celu podróży - pracowni ze skarbami. Szybko rozwiązali zagadkę i w nagrodę otrzymali artefakt… tylko żadne z nich nie miało pojęcia co to robi. Znaleźli skrót prowadzący do wyjścia i w ten sposób znaleźli się z powrotem na pustyni. Czekała tam na nich niespodzianka. Byli nią wrogowie. Czterej pancerni i pies. Szybko skopali im tyłki i kazali zaprowadzić się do obozu nomadów. Tam spotkali Ugima, maga który płynął z nimi Parostatkiem. Pokazali mu artefakt, który zdobyli. Riflach, tak się nazywał przedmiot, służy do przechowywania zaklęć. Następna osoba, która go dotknie uaktywni czar. Zostali w obozie na noc, ze względu na szwędającego się w okolicy potwora. Rano ruszyli do Shebe, gdzie już na samym wejściu wpadli na mieszkańca na głodzie narkotykowym. Niestety w mieście było więcej takich ludzi. Z informacji jakie uzyskali wyszło na to, że tubylcy uzależnili się od lekarstwa, które dostali od obcych ludzi. Ale na co to było preparat? W okolicy w najcieplejszym momencie dnia zaczynały wydobywać się trujące gazy, przez co tutejsi chorowali. Chcieli schować się w stajni by nie nawdychać się oparów, jednak przybyli ludzie rozprowadzający narkotyk. Trzeba było się nimi zająć! Nicolas wywołał zamieszanie, a Faren skorzystał z okazji i ukradł jedną z mikstur… no i kilku wieśniaków. Po walce udało im się wziąć jednego jeńca. Jeanne zakuła go w kajdany i smagając biczem kazała się prowadzić do miejsca, gdzie pseudo lecząca substancja powstaje. Gaz wybuchł. Jeńca wyjebało w kosmos, a Jeanne miała to nieszczęście zachorować na tajemniczą chorobę, na którą prawdopodobnie lekarstwa nie ma. Tym bardziej musieli się teraz dostać do kogoś, kto być może wie jak na to zaradzić. W drodze do Crauwardrum zatrzymali się w obozie rycerzy, którzy jak się okazało, spotkali ich zagubionych towarzyszy! Wszystko wskazywało na to, że idą w odpowiednim kierunku. Czarownicy pies Zostali zatrzymani przed bramą miasta. Nie chcieli wpuścić Jeanne ze względu na jej dolegliwości. Obawiali się, że zarazi ona mieszkańców. Wysłali ją więc do pobliskiego lazaretu. Towarzystwa dotrzymał jej Nicolas. Natomiast Faren wraz z Albaficą poszli szukać kumpli za murami miasta. W lecznicy, jak się można było tego spodziewać, znajdowało się mnóstwo chorych. Wszędzie było słychać "khe, khe,khe". Jeanne dobrze znała tekst ten piosenki. Nicolasa zainteresował mężczyzna z twarzą całą w runach. Postanowił do niego zagadać. Był to Clive. Przybył do miasta ze swoją wnuczką Dorotką i był starym kumplem Medifa. Strażnik dołączył do drużyny w mieście. W ten sposób akolitka została ze starcem, małą dziewczynką i bandą chorych. Ale nie było tam nudno! W zemście za zabicie psa, przybyli do Jeanne czterej pancerni, których Sekciarka rozwaliła za pomocą przyzwanych garmów. Z lazaretu została kupka popiołu, co zszokowało jej kumpli, gdy wrócili. Mieli dobre i złe wieści. Choroba nie była śmiertelna, jednak nie ma na nią lekarstwa. Nicolas postanowił wygadać się przed Clivem na temat blizn na plecach towarzyszki, co bardzo nie spodobało się Jeanne. Ustalili, że następnego dnia wyruszą w stronę nietypowego księżyca. Cień tego świata Cały dzień szli przez pustynię. W międzyczasie Jeanne zagadała do Medifa czy nie ma na zbyciu jakiejś fajnej runy, bo by jej się przydała. Niestety nie miał nic co by zainteresowało akolitkę. Rozbili nocleg gdzieś pomiędzy wydamami. Już mieli iść spać gdy nagle przez ich obóz przebieg potwór. Był to Shakal, stworzenie przed których ich ostrzegano. Stwór zaatakował Inge oraz Alcola, jednak przeszkodził mu Nicolas broniąc towarzyszy i zabijając napastnika. Następnego dnia Faren wypatrzyl obóz, do którego postanowili pojechać. Było widać że całkiem niedawno byli tu ludzie. Po tym co zostawili było pewne że w tym miejscu biwakowali ludzie Super Koksa. Poszli ich śladem na wschód. Ich oczom ukazało się sześć sylwetek mężczyzn biegnących truchtem. Na początku mieli plan pozbycia się przeciwników fire ballami żeby nie trzeba było walczyć z bliska, gdyż mogłoby to mocno zaboleć drużynę. Ostatecznie jednak wybrali drogę negocjacji. Nicolas wmówił osiłkom, że jadą nie do tego księżyca co trzeba! W ciągu nocy musiało się coś wydarzyć, ponieważ po wstaniu Dorotka miała łzy w oczach. Medif wyjaśnił im, że to dlatego, że Clive'a runy zniszczyły od środka, przez co zamienił się w piach. W końcu znaleźli się blisko celu. Balder zwrócił uwagę na żyły energetyczne, które były bardzo napompowane. To by potwierdzało teorię że to przez runę nieba magia ziemi nie działa. Zaatakowały ich garmy, ale nie były one zbyt wielką przeszkodą. Medif wypatrzył szkielety oddalone od nich mniej więcej o kilometr. Postanowili je sprawdzić. Ponownie odnaleźli zwłoki po wysłannikach z gildii pracy. Przekroczyli granicę presji, co mocno odczuła Jeanne. Sekciarka poczuła jednak coś jeszcze. A dokładniej moc runy, tylko że w dwóch kierunkach. W stronę księżyca, oraz pod ziemią. Wybrali drogę pod powierzchnię, już mieli wejść do dziury, ale zaatakowały ich demony. One też nie sprawiały wielkich problemów. Medif użył Ray Winga i zabrał drużynę do podziemi. Not one of us Wylądowali w tunelu. Mieli dwie drogi do wyboru. Tą właściwą wybrali dzięki runie na plecach Jeanne. Po drodze zaatakowały ich pustynne pełzacze. Po walce dotarli do rozwidlenia. Nie zdążyli się zastanowić w którą stronę skręcić, gdy nagle akolitka zorientowała się, że nie widzi swoich towarzyszy. Siebie samej z resztą też nie. Chwilę później poczuła dotyk na piersiach. Najpierw zobaczyła dłoń, która ją złapała, a potem właściciela kończyny. Był nim Alcol. Zdecydowanie ostatnia osoba na którą chciałaby trafić. Dołączył do nich jeszcze Albafica. Zrobiło się jeszcze lepiej. Jak się okazało nie bez powodu trafiło na nich. Zatrzymali się w ślepym zaułku, gdzie czekał na nich Zaku. W dodatku nie by sam. Miał ze sobą zakładnika - siostrę Alcola. Mazoku zdradził, że od samego początku podróży śledził swoich rywali oraz, że to nie on będzie z nimi walczyć… Tylko Jeanne! Nie było czasu na pogaduchy. Albafica szybko rozłożył sekciarkę na łopatki, ale wbrew założeniom Alcola i Albafici przyzwane garmy nie zniknęły, a Jeanne podniosłą się z podłogi podtrzymywana w stanie przytomności ogromnym bólem, jaki sprawiał jej mazoku. Dwaj kumple unikali wszystkich ataków aż do momentu pojawienia się Farena, który odebrał dziewczynę z rąk Zaku. Resztę Jeanne pamięta jak przez mgłę. Wbiła reszta drużyny, pojawił się Dee, ktoś załatwił jej kontrahenta. Po wszystkim Jeanne straciła przytomność. Gdy się przebudziła była otoczona przez byłych kumpli i była związana. Nie zdziwiło jej to. Miała okazję wytłumaczyć czemu ich zaatakowała i tak zrobiła. Już miała opuścić świat żywych, ale na szczęście Faren miał podejrzaną miksturę, której jej nie pożałował i która jakimś cudem ratowała życie. Alcol postanowił, że zabierze zdrajczynię do Lyzeille i postawi przed sądem. Zagroził jej również wiecznymi torturami. Wrócili do rozdroża. Przy okazji Jeanne usłyszała rozmowę Nicolasa, Inge oraz Alcola o przysłudze teleportowania porwanej do domu. Trafili do ogromnej Sali. Nagle ziemia zaczęła się trząść, a spod niej wyczołgał się gigantyczny Sand Worm, który miał na odwłoku Wielką Runę Ziemi. Inge dobiła potwora, runa poszybowała w górę. Nastąpiło kolejne trzęsienie ziemi, zaczął zapadać się sufit, więc trzeba było wydostać się na powierzchnię. Na górze dowiedzieli się, że twór, który uważali za księżyc w rzeczywistości jest kokonem i za chwilę coś się z niego wykluje. Alcol wraz z Mediem zaatakowali kolosalne jajo fire ballami, ale ich atak odepchnął Dee, mający nadzieję, że wykluje się coś co zniszczy ludzkość. Skorupki jaja zaczęły spadać wprost na bohaterów, więc musieli wziąć nogi za pas. Z kokonu wyszedł potwór stworzony z energii. Swoim wyglądem przypominał słonia połączonego ze smokiem. Jeanne w myślał nazwała to stworzenie Smoń. Oczekiwania Dee były bliskie spełnienia, jednak był z nimi ktoś przygotowany na zgładzenie przeciwnika - Dorotka. Było więcej niż pewne, że wnuczka Clive'a tego nie przeżyje, ale Medif wymyślił sposób by ją ocalić. Podzielił energię runy na członków drużyny. Na szczęście wszyscy przeżyli, a Dorotce dostała się runa ziemi. Po wszystkim Dee zaproponował im podwózkę swoim prywatnym demonicznym teleportem. Poszli na kebsa. Nie miało być tak Z samego rana, przy śniadaniu trzeba było obgadać kilka spraw. W tym co z robią z Dorotką, skoro teraz jest włąscicelką runy władzy. Ale zaraz… gdzie ona tak właściwie jest? Dziewczynki nie było w karczmie, więc Medif i Inge poszli jej szukać. Faren, Albafica i Nicolas zebrali wszystkie bronie i zbroje należące do drużyny wymagające naprawy do kowala. W tym czasie Alcol i Jeanne zostali sami. Hehs. Szaman zaciągnął akolitkę do pokoju wspólnego by móc z nią pogadać bez świadków. Jeanne była pewna, że jej koniec jest już bliski, ale jednak nie tym razem. Alcol opowiedział trochę więcej o rebelii, nawet mówił, że chciał zapobiec masowym egzekucjom szlachty, jednak ostatecznie nic nie mógł z tym zrobić. Po tym zaproponował jej, że pogada z resztą ekipy o przywrócenie jej praw członka drużyny za dnia, jednak na noc wciąż będą ją wiązać. Oraz, że jeśli sekciarka po wszystkim co razem przeszli wciąż będzie chciała się zemścić, to będzie mogła spróbować swoich sił po pozbyciu się gabo w lasku przy granicy Lyzeille z Dils. Jeanne.error.exe Jeanne spodziewała się po Alcolu wszystkiego… tylko nie tego. Odmruknęła coś w odpowiedzi…albo i nie i na tym ta pogadanka się skończyła. Wszyscy załatwili swoje sprawy. Zaginione dziecko udało się bez problemu znaleźć. Pozwolili Jeanne chodzić bez lin i knebla. Ruszyli do Kalmaart, gdyż tam zaplanowali zostawić Dorotkę pod opieką Lothara - przyjaciela Nicolasa, który jest znanym kapłanem. Droga nie obyła im się bez przygód. Zatrzęśła się ziemia i przed nimi wyrósł golem oraz jego właściciel, którego już poznali u Gabo - Buffalo. Albafica trochę oberwał, ale przeciwników załatwili głownie Alcol i Medif. No… prawie. Gdy byli już pewni, że kamienny potwór padnie, ten wyciągnął rękę w stronę swojego karku, złapał coś w pięść i żucił nią heeeeeeeeen daleko. Najwyraźniej mężczyzna z gitarą też był golemem. Nie mogąc nic z ym faktem zrobić, ruszyli do świątyni. Tam dawny towarzysz podróży Nicolasa zaprosił ich na zaplecze i poczęstował winem. Po usłyszeniu co ich tutaj sprowadza, bez robienia problemów przygarnął Dorotkę pod swoje skrzydłą i obiecał się nią zająć najlepiej jak potrafi. Tej nocy zatrzymali się w bazie Smoków Czasu, znajdującej się niedaleko. Niezapowiedziana W drodze do Sellentii zatrzymali się w mieście Prokiam. Inge z Nicolasem poszli o czymś pogadać, w trakcie gdy reszta zajęła się pałaszowaniem śniadania. Gdy zjedli zorientowali się, że w karczmie zostali sami. Nagle wszystko wywróciło się do góry nogami. A to za sprawą, jak się potem okazało, Mandaryny i jej pierścienia. Oponentka nie była sama, przyprowadziła ze sobą kilku mieczników. Walka trwała w najlepsze, gdy nagle pojawił się Cedrik, który zabrał ze sobą blond bandytkę. Jej przydupasy zostały, jednak na szczęście bez przywódcy byli łatwi do pokonania. W trakcie walki przybiegła Inge po wsparcie dla Nicolasa, ale nie przewidziała tego, że reszta drużyny będzie potrzebować pomocy. Była świadkiem tego jak Faren zaatakował Albaficę, za co Jeanne przybiła złodziejowi mentalną piątkę. Akolitka została z rannym Medifem oraz nieprzytomnym ryboludziem gdy reszta pobiegła dołączyć do Nicolasa. Po wszystkim wrócili. Wokół karczmy, która ucierpiała w trakcie ataku, zaczęli się zbierać gapie. Któryś powiedział, że za chwilę będą na miejscu strażnicy miejscy, więc trzeba było się gdzieś przed nimi ukryć, by nie pociągnęli drużyny do odpowiedzialności za zniszczenia. Faren wypatrzył niedaleko opuszczony budynek. Tam postanowili trochę przeczekać. Mieli czas porozmawiać. Inge uczepiła się Farena, a ktoś inny zwrócił uwagę na to, że Cedrik mówił o tym, że znaleźli Gabo w mieście Fobos. Poszli do innej karczy się przespać, a następnego dnia, po krótkiej podróży wozem zatrzymali się w "Fajce Valwina" już w mieście Sellentia. Poszli zwiedzić świątynię Air Lorda, która wybuchła. Ich przypuszczenia się potwierdziły. Eksplozja była spowodowana paliwem. Nie mogąc przejrzeć całej świątyni, ruszyli na posterunek. Tam zdobyli trochę informacji i postanowili się rozdzielić by wspólnie przesłuchać jak najwięcej świadków w jak najkrótszym czasie. Jeanne poszła z Nicolasem do świątyni Rangorta, której to główny kapłan zginął w wybuchu. Dowiedzieli się, że kapłan wrócił od swojego dawnego mistrza mocno poddenerwowany, po czym zabrał beczułkę z winem i poszedł do kaplicy Valwina. Nic nie zapowiadało na to, że już nie wróci. We dwójkę poszli sprawdzić zapasy z winem (Jeanne zabrała jedną beczułkę dla dobra śledztwa) i pokój zmarłego sługi smoków. Nic jednak nie znaleźli. Podziękowali za pomoc i wrócili do karczmy wymienić się zdobytymi informacjami z resztą ekipy. Po tym co przekazał im Faren zaplanowali następnego dnia odwiedzić katakumby. Fuel Jak się można było tego spodziewać, z katakumb Air Lorda prawie nic nie zostało. Poszli więc sprawdzić następne, które przyszły im do głowy, czyli należące do świątyni ziemi. Tam mieli do wyboru trzy wejścia. Wybór był prosty, to mauzoleum, do którego da się wejść. Jednak nic poza grobami, kurzem i pająkami, na których widok Jeanne przeszły niemiłe dreszcze, nic tam nie znaleźli. W dalszym przeszukiwaniu przeszkodził im miejscowy grabarz, do którego nie docierało, że pracują na zlecenie kapitana Giunasa. Pracownik cmentarza miał już dość przesiadujących tutaj pijaczków i złodziei, bo musiał potem po nich sprzątać. Najlepiej będzie wrócić się rozejrzeć po zmroku i żeby nie marnować czasu odwiedzili katedrę Ceifeeda. Na miejscu trzeba było trochę poczekać. Najpierw na mszę, a dopiero po niej Nicolas mógł podejść pogadać. Sługa kościoła jednak nie był zbyt gadatliwy. Już mieli wracać oglądać podziemia gdy nagle usłyszeli znajomy głos. Nastał pięciosekundowy zawał serca w momencie uświadomienia sobie kto do nich mówił. Na szczęście Gerwazy był przyjaźnie nastawiony i w dodatku nie był sam! Towarzyszyli mu Marlow oraz Alias. Musieli przez nich chwilowo zmienić plany, ponieważ zaprosili ich do karczmy. Kto normalny odmawia alkoholu?! Nie mieli, więc wyboru i poszli. Wylądowali w karczmie "Wodna fajka", gdzie Marlov opowiedział o tym jak jakiś tydzień po kradzieży wazy stracił moc runy rozkwitu oraz, że teraz podróżuje odwiedzając różne siedziby gildii pracy, by dowiadywać się kto czego potrzebuje, chociaż tak starając się pomóc bratu. Gerwazy w tym czasie zarywał do Inge, a Alias czuł potrzebę podziękowania im za spełnienie jego samolubnej prośby. Gerwazy musiał następnego dnia wcześnie wstać, ponieważ zaczynał nową pracę jako strażnik u głównego kapłana z powodu listów z pogróżkami. Faren zrobił wytrych w bramie do katakumb, które zamierzali przeszukać. Po zejściu na dół rzucił im się w oczy grób przy ścianie, ponieważ za nim widniała tablica z literkami i miejsce na dziesięć znaków. Medif przetestował mechanizm. Została im tylko jedna szansa na odgadnięcie hasła. Po przyjrzeniu się symbolom można było zauważyć, że kilka liter było przetarte. Idąc tym tropem bard wpadł na odpowiednie słowo, ponownie tego wieczoru otwierając przejście drużynie. Zeszli jeszcze niżej. Pozostając w ukryciu usłyszeli rozmowę dwóch braci. Jednego z nich już widzieli w bastionie u Gabo. Gadali coś o "czasach Gaspara", cokolwiek to znaczy i było czuć, że mają związek z paliwem. Obok nich stało wiele beczek z tą substancją. To stąd Elryk zabrał bombę w beczułce, a o jej miejscu spoczynku wiedział, ponieważ współpracował z bandytami. By utrudnić śledztwo planowali wysadzić resztę świątyń. W tym momencie pogaduszek Nicolas im przerwał rzucając w nich tarczą, a Alcol zablokował im drogę ucieczki za pomocą Demona Crystal. Ostatecznie obu przeciwników zabiła Jeanne (Alcol nie kłam, że starszego zabił Faren, on go tylko wypatrzył XD). Chcieli jeszcze pogadać ze starszym bratem, ale miksturka, którą zapodała sekciarka nie byłą wystarczająca. Tak więc nie dość, że niczego się nie dowiedzieli to dodatkowo akolitka była 40 srebrnych monet do tyłu. Trzeba było coś zrobić z dużą ilością paliwa. Jeanne bardzo chciała je sprzedać skoro to rzadki towar, jednak ostatecznie wykopali dziurę i wylali płyn do niej. Demokracja jest do kitu. Praca tak bardzo zmęczyła Jeanne, że aż film jej się urwał. Następnego dnia czegoś jej brakowało. A, no tak! Tej nocy nie była związana! TYTUŁ Nicolas postanowił się wycwanić. Gdy siedzieli w karczmie ogłosił, że chce pogadać. A dokładniej się napić. A jeszcze dokładniej to jedno i drugie. Jeanne nawet podzieliła się swoją beczułką z winem. Pogadanka za to była na temat tego, że Nicolas uważa ich wszystkich za prawdziwe Smoki Czasu…To było zdecydowanie lepsze zagranie niż pytanie czy ktokolwiek chce się dołączyć! Dzień później nareszcie dotarli do miasta Fobos! Po długiej podróży trzeba było napełnić żołądki, więc i tutaj udali się do pobliskiej gospody na jadło. Gdy tylko przekroczyli próg pomieszczenia odkryli, że nie przybyli na miejsce pierwsi. Uprzedził ich Cedrik. W dodatku towarzyszył mu Meric! Akolitka miała do niego interes, ale syn Snillinga nie dość, że nie był zainteresowany to jeszcze okazał się gównopomocny. Gdy wrócili do reszty Cedric zawołał swoich ziomeczków. Z górnego piętra dołączyli do nich Sharky, Mandaryna, Buffalo i Koks. Napięcie między rywalami rosło i już prawie doszło do potyczki, jednak Meric zaproponował, że zaprowadzi obie grupy w miejsce pobytu Gabo, ale tylko pod warunkiem, że nie będą wszczynać walk między sobą. Wszyscy przystali na tą propozycję. Poszli w głąb Dils. Po drodze akolita opowiedział o zapiskach z dziennika Hilsara, w których wyczytał, że demony potrzebowały by człowiek dzierżył Runę Władzy by kontrolować coś co niepokoiło Mazoku w świecie astralnym. Dotarli na miejsce. Były to ruiny miasta, które założył Hilsar. Znaleźli łuk triumfalny za którym było zejście do podziemi. Już mieli ruszyć, ale przeszkodził im bard z gitarą elektryczną. Bardzo chciał dowiedzieć się co osiągnie Gabo po czym przekazać to całemu światu, dlatego nie mógł dopuścić do tego by ktoś mu przerwał. Wyciągnął kostkę do gry po czym ją połknął! Inge szybko zareagowała, łapiąc muzyka za gardło. Niestety nie była wystarczająca szybka. Buffalo zaczął przemieniać się w golema ze smoczą głową. W trakcie walki niestety mocno oberwał Albafica, a Nicolas uszkodził sobie nogę. Nie obyło się również bez strat. Tego starcia nie przeżyli Sharky oraz Koksu. Inge załatwiła przeciwnika, tym samym zdobywając gitarę. Przekazała ją Farenowi, jako, że jest bardem, ale on przekazał ją Alcolowi. Zeszli na dół, Jeanne czuła lekką aurę mocy runy, więc pokierowała drużynę w odpowiednią stronę. Weszli na arenę, podobną do tej w bastionie. Naprzeciwko, na jej szczycie stali Gabo i Roy. Gabo przybył do ruin Cindal by spełnić swoje przeznaczenie. Użył Runy Władzy. Akolitka poczuła jej moc, ale nic poza tym się nie stało. Dawny przywódca bandytów ruszył ze swoim przydupasem dalej, stawiając do waliki dwóch nowych przeciwników. Członków grupy Yashinsen- niszczycieli miast. Sznurki władzy Zanim jednak zaczęli walczyć Ogniomir i Pierre mieli propozycję przyłączenia jednej osoby do swojej drużyny. Na szczęście nikt się nie zgłosił, bo późniejsza potyczka byłaby zdecydowanie trudniejsza w osłabionym składzie. Członkowie Yashinsen zdradzili jeszcze, że planują zaproponować jedno miejsce niejakiemu Farewellowi o raz, że to dzięki nim pomoc z Gildii pracy nie dotarła do obozu przy bastionie Gabo. Na początku walki Ogniomir rozprzestrzenił po całej arenie ciemny, ograniczający widoczność dym, a Pierre użył swoich pnączy, które unieruchomiły Jeanne. Wezwała garma, by rozgryzł roślinę, po czym wysłała go by walczył za nią. Przywołaniec nie przetrwał tego starcia. Niedługo po tym jak mroczna mgła opadła, Pierre został zabity, jednak członkowie Yashinsen mają w swoich ciałach ładunki wybuchowe, które detonują się kiedy ich nosiciel traci życie. Wszyscy jakimś cudem przeżyli to starcie. Jeanne zaprowadziła drużynę w stronę Runy Władzy przez ruiny miasta, do zamku Hilsara. Tam weszli do ciemnego pomieszczenia ze schodami prowadzącymi w dół. Zeszli po nich, a na ich końcu trafili na długi, szeroki korytarz, na którego końcu czekał na nich Dee. Mazoku miał nietęgą minę, a to za sprawą tego co wyczytał z zapisków na ścianie kończącej przejście. Głosiły one prawdę na temat pogrzebu Hilsara I, o tym dlaczego pojawili się przy nim przedstawiciele rasy Mazoku i Shinzoku. Odbyła się tam wielka walka, ale o dziwo nie między przedstawicielami wrogich ras, ale ramie w ramię. Wspólnymi siłami uwięzili w wyrwie astralnej, nazwanej Limbo, potwora Ultima Golema (przez Shinzoku przedstawionym jako manifestację).Mury przed nimi były swojego rodzaju teleportem do miejsca przetrzymywania Ultima Golema, jednak trzeba było mieć Runę Władzy by móc z niego skorzystać. Na szczęście niedokończony rytuał Snillinga na plecach Jeanne był wystarczający by przenieść kilka osób. Po drugiej stronie ujrzeli ogromne drzwi z płaskorzeźbą manifestacji trzymającej Runę Władzy. Przed wrotami stał Gabo wraz z Royem z zamiarem wypuszczenia potwora z Limbo. Nicolas chciał go powstrzymać jednak zgniotła go presja runy, uniemożliwiając mu jego zamiary. Alcol rzucił sztyletem, ale Roy złapał broń. Po nieudanych atakach przyszedł czas na pogadankę. Nic niestety nie docierało do posiadacza runy, ani do jego kumpla. Medif podszedł bliżej, presja na niego nie zadziałała, ale zadziałała na niego Rczachel, która wyskoczyła atakując mędrca z zaskoczenia. Po tym Gabo wprowadził zasadę walk jeden na jednego, przez moc runy nie można się było temu sprzeciwić. Faren zawalczył więc ze złodziejką, a Nicolas z Royem. Faren zrewanżował się za walkę w bastionie, pokonując rywalkę. Strażnik natomiast prawie zabił swojego przeciwnika, przez co bardzo długo potem leczył go Cedric. Alcol podszedł zbyt blisko Gabo, drogę zastąpił mu Meric co nie spodobało się hersztowi, który zaatakował sekciarza toporem. Akolita uniknął ciosu za pomocą zaklęcia Void, teleportując się w bezpiecznej odległości, obok Jeanne. A przynajmniej tak mu się przez chwilę wydawało. Gabo z pomocą znaku na dłoni namieszał. Meric przeniósł się, ale nie przeżył tego starcia, jego głowa zsunęła się z karku i opadła na ziemię. Po tym zaczęła się walka na poważnie! Gabo ze swoją mocą był tak potężny, że wszyscy bali się podejść. Inge po pewnym czasie stała się niezdolna do walki w wyniku otrzymanych obrażeń, potem padł Alcol z wycieńczenia, Albafika też oberwał. Farenowi się poszczęściło i mocno dowalił Gabo, potem Nicolas odpalił swoją boską formę i dobił rywala! Gabo chciał zadać jeszcze ostatni cios, ale tylko machnął toporem, nikomu nie robiąc krzywdy. Groźny przeciwnik został pokonany, świat uratowany. Alcol wziął rękawicę należącą do Gabo i położył jego ciało pod płaskorzeźbą Golema. Dee teleportował ich na powierzchnię po czym zniknął. Cali poturbowani wrócili do karczmy w Fobos. Pogadali chwilę, najedli i napili się, po czym każdy poszedł w swoją stronę. Jeanne uniknęła lochów, które obiecał jej Alcol, dzięki czemu mogła ruszyć w stronę pałacu, gdzie czekał na nią książe Dils. 'Wygląd postaci' Tutaj gracz wypełnia sam 'Moce i umiejętności' Tutaj gracz wypełnia sam The Legends of Slayers: Dungeon Nazwa karty: Jeanne Numer karty: 095 Kategoria karty: Pogromca Podkategoria karty: Mag Umiejętność 1: Uwodzenie - +1 oczko do rzutów przeciwko płci przeciwnej. Umiejętność 2: Balus Rod - +1 oczko do rzutów przeciwko magom. Umiejętność 3: Spętanie - Wybrany gracz o płci przeciwnej omija 2 kolejki na grę. Umiejętność 4: Kontrakt z Mazoku - Jeżeli MG wystawi demona lub Mazoku (nie bosa), gracz może go przejąć i użyć do najbliższej walki (jak przywołanie) na turę *Pogrubione umiejętności to takie, które posiada tylko ta karta. Ciekawostki * Od nazwiska de Sade pochodzi słowo "sadyzm" Kategoria:Główni Bohaterowie Kategoria:Slayers PLUS